Shadow X The Black Arms
by Shadowgirl187
Summary: It's been a year since Shadow the hedgehog fell towards the Earth.  Dr. Eggman finds him and a new adventure begins.  A new villian appears.  Who is he and what are his plans?  I wrote this about a year ago so, it's not as good as my writing today.
1. The Return of the Dark Hero

**Chapter 1: The Return of the Dark Hero**

In Eggman's base, a mustached man with the I.Q of 300 was sitting on his chair. His name is Dr. Eggman. Eggman got off his chair and went outside to take a walk.

"It's been a long time since I took a walk" exclaimed Eggman, walking around the forest. He stopped as he saw a black figure on the ground. "Hm?" wondered Eggman, going towards the figure. When Eggman was close enough to see who it was, his eyes widened.

"It can't be!" shouted Eggman, staring at the black and red hedgehog ahead of him. It was Shadow the hedgehog. The one who fell towards the Earth a year ago. "Shadow" whispered Eggman, going towards Shadow. As Eggman went towards Shadow, Shadow's fingers twitched.

That showed Eggman he was still alive somehow. Eggman saw that Shadow was badly wounded and kneeled next to him.

Eggman checked his pulse and whispered, "His pulse is weak." Eggman picked Shadow up from the ground and started carrying Shadow to the base.

When Eggman got inside the base, his robots greeted, "Welcome back doctor." The robots looked at who was in Eggman's arms and asked, "Who's this doctor?"

"There's no time to explain. We have work to do" replied Eggman. The robots looked at eachother, confused.

"Yes doctor" stated the robots. After that was said, Eggman and the robots went into the work room.

When they got to the work room, Eggman put Shadow on a bed that was in the work room.

"Put a heart monitor and life support on him while I make new energy rings" ordered Eggman. The robots nodded and started putting the equipment on Shadow. Eggman went to the computer to find a way to make the energy rings. He went to Professor Gerald's diary and saw how to make the energy rings.

"All I need is a Chaos Emerald and make some from metallic parts that can store chaos energy" whispered Eggman. The robots finished putting the equipment on Shadow.

"Should we treat this hedgehog's wounds also doctor?" suggested a robot. Eggman looked at the robots.

"Now that you mention it, yes treat his wounds" replied Eggman. The robots nodded and started to treat Shadow's wounds. Eggman went to get some metallic parts and the Chaos Emerald in a capsule. He went to a table and started working on the energy rings.

Meanwhile on the X-tornado, a yellow two-tailed fox named Tails and a blue hedgehog named Sonic are trying to find a Chaos Emerald. Suddenly the radar started going crazy.

"We found one!" shouted Tails.

"Where is the emerald Tails?" asked Sonic, excited. Tails scanned the radar and found where the emerald is.

"It's in Eggman's base!" shouted Tails.

"Alright then, let's go!" shouted Sonic. Tails nodded sped up the plane.

Eggman was almost done making the energy rings when all of a sudden, Shadow started to breath real hard and the heart monitor was going crazy.

"What's going on!" shouted Eggman.

"We don't know doctor!" shouted a robot. Shadow's condition started to get worse.

"There's nothing you can do for him now. HaHaHa!" laughed a voice.

"Who's there!" shouted Eggman. There was no answer and Eggman shouted, "Hurry and find out what's wrong with him before he dies!"

"There's someone or something killing him inside!" shouted a robot, checking Shadow's condition. Eggman quickly got the Chaos Emerald and put it on Shadow's chest. The substance came out of Shadow's chest and disappeared. Shadow stopped breathing hard and Eggman and the robots were relieved.

"That was too close for comfort" sighed a robot. The alarms went off.

"Oh now what!" shouted Eggman, irritated. The screen showed the X-tornado and Eggman shouted, "They must be here for the Chaos Emerald!" Eggman went to his robots and shouted, "Get my robot army! I can't let Sonic ruin Shadow's survival!" The robots nodded and went out of the room.

Eggman put the finishing touches on the energy rings and put the Chaos Emerald beside the rings and the emerald started to glow. The emeralds power went into the energy rings and would take three minutes to be complete.

00000000000000000000000000000

Sonic and Tails landed by the entrance and the robot leader shouted, "Get them!" The robots got their guns out and started shooting Sonic and Tails. Sonic dodged the bullets and attacked the robots while Tails got out of the plane and went to the front door.

"Sonic Wind!" shouted Sonic, attacking the robots. The attack hit all the robots.

"Let's go!" shouted Tails. Sonic nodded and they both went inside the base.

With Eggman, the energy rings were complete and he put the energy rings on Shadow's wrists. The rings glowed and Shadow started to wake up. He woke up to see a familiar face.

"Doctor? Is that you?" asked Shadow.

"Yes it's me Shadow" replied Eggman. The computer in the room beeped and showed Sonic and Tails in the hallway.

"Doctor, Sonic and Tails are in the base" explained the computer.

"S-Sonic? T-Tails?" stuttered Shadow as he started to remember them.

"Shadow go get them and make sure they don't steal the Chaos Emerald" ordered Eggman.

"Yes doctor" stated Shadow, reluctantly. After that was said, Shadow ran out of the room. Eggman looked at the screen and laughed.

"Sonic, today you have met your match" laughed Eggman.

0000000000000000000000000000

With Sonic and Tails, they were almost to the Chaos Emerald.

"How much farther Tails?" asked Sonic, running.

"We're almost there" replied Tails, flying next to Sonic. As they ran, a black figure was watching them.

The figure thought, 'Alright, time to attack." The figure started to run toward them. Sonic and Tails stopped, hearing footsteps.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" shouted Sonic, turning to where the footsteps were coming from. There was a dark figure in the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked Sonic, confused.

All the figure did was raise his arm and shouted, "Chaos Spear!" Sonic and Tails dodged the attack.

"Only one person could use that kind of attack" exclaimed Tails.

"It can't be..." stated Sonic, eyes widened. The figure came out of the shadows and Sonic and Tails couldn't believe who they were seeing. It was Shadow the hedgehog himself. "Sh-Shadow?" asked Sonic, in disbelief.

"Well hello Sonic. Now get out of the base or I will have to defeat you" exclaimed Shadow, ready to fight the blue hero.

"Sorry Shadow, but I have to get to that emerald and if I have to fight you to do so, then bring it on!" smiled Sonic, getting ready to fight Shadow. The battle between Sonic and Shadow begins.


	2. Sonic vs ShadowBlack Doom's Arrival

**Chapter 2: Sonic vs. Shadow/Black Doom's Arrival**

"Alright Shadow. Bring it on!" shouted Sonic, getting ready to fight Shadow.

Shadow got ready to fight Sonic and exclaimed, "I wish I didn't have to do this, but you leave me now choice. Prepare to be defeated." After that was said, Sonic and Shadow battled. Tails got out of the way so that he wouldn't get involved.

"Sonic Wind!" shouted Sonic, attacking Shadow. Shadow dodged the attack.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow, attacking Sonic. Before Sonic could react, the spears hit Sonic in the back.

"Agh!" screamed Sonic as he feels the sharp pain hitting his back. Sonic saw Shadow in front of him and Shadow punched him in the stomach. Sonic coughed and spit blood and fell to his knees.

Shadow backed away from him and exclaimed, "I warned you Sonic. Now leave this base or I'll have to anilelate you." Shadow lifted his arm and got ready to attack Sonic.

Tails had tears in his eyes and cried, "Sonic no!"

Sonic looked at Shadow and stuttered, "There's no way...I'm giving up." All of a sudden, a blue aura was around Sonic. Sonic lifted his arms and shouted, "Sonic Beam!" He launched the attack at Shadow. He got hit in the stomach and fell to the floor.

Shadow got up and thought, 'What the hell was that? I've never seen him use something like that before.' It was Sonic's turn to do a surprise attack as Sonic sped towards Shadow and punched him in the face. Shadow hit the wall by the impact and fell to the floor. Shadow quickly got up, but winced a little by his other wounds.

Sonic noticed this and asked, "Hey Shadow. You okay?" Suddenly, Shadow felt a sharp pain in his heart and screamed, "Ugh!" Shadow clutched his chest and fell to the floor, breathing heavily. Sonic ran over to Shadow fast and helped him to his feet. Shadow was coughing out blood and Sonic didn't know what to do.

Tails went over to him and asked, "What's happening?" Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"This time you will die" laughed the voice.

"Who's there!" shouted Sonic, still trying to hold up. There was no answer and Tails got scared.

"Sonic, what are going to do?" asked Tails, scared.

Sonic was deep in thought and thought, 'What does he mean by this time?'

With Eggman, he saw what was happening and immeditely commuicated Sonic. "Sonic get to the work room immediately! I know what's happening to him and we have stop it!" shouted Eggman. On the screen, Sonic nodded.

"Come on Tails!" shouted Sonic.

"Alright Sonic!" shouted Tails, following Sonic to the work room.

When Sonic and Tails got Shadow on the bed, Eggman placed the Chaos Emerald on Shadow's chest. The same substance came out of him, but this time it formed into a black creature. The creature was a black star with one red eye in the middle. The creature flew away and Shadow stopped breathing heavily and coughing.

"Okay, what was that all about?" asked Sonic, confused.

"I don't know myself" replied Eggman.

"That was pretty scary" whimpered Tails. They all looked at Shadow and saw he was unconscious. All of a sudden, a voice was heard behind them.

"Damn it! I thought he would die this time!" shouted the voice, irritated. They turned to see a black creature with three red eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Sonic.

"My name is Black Doom. Now hand him over" replied the creature. Sonic knew he was referring to Shadow.

"No way! He's my friend and I won't let you take him!" shouted Sonic.

Shadow opened his eyes and thought, 'He actually thinks of me as a friend?'

Black Doom laughed, "Friend? You actually think he would be friends with you? The humans killed his only family and you expect him to help you?" Shadow got a headache and remembered him and a young human girl running from human soldiers.

"Shadow please...help the people...on that planet" stuttered the young girl.

'Maria...' Shadow thought.

Shadow got up and Sonic shouted, "Shadow! What are you doing!"

Shadow looked at Black Doom and stated, "You're wrong."

Black Doom's eyes widened and he shouted, "What!"

"Maria wanted me to protect the Earth, not destroy it. There's no way I'm joining you" exclaimed Shadow.

"How dare you say that! I shall kill you for saying that!" shouted Black Doom, furious. Black Doom got ready to attack.

Shadow got ready to attack as well until Sonic smiled, "You're not going to fight him without me Shadow."

Shadow looked at Sonic and exclaimed, "Alright, but don't get in my way."

"Same old Shadow" smiled Sonic. After that was said, the fight began. "Sonic Wind!" shouted Sonic, attacking Black Doom.

"Chaos Control!" shouted Black Doom, teleporting out of the way.

"He can us Chaos Control!" shouted Sonic, surprised.

Black Doom appeared behind Sonic and shouted, "Dark Rift!" The rift hit Sonic in the back.

"Ugh!" screamed Sonic, passing out. Black Doom laughed at this until a yellow spear hit him in the back.

"Ah!" screamed Black Doom, falling to the floor. Black Doom turned to see that Shadow launched the attack and growled. Black Doom teleported to Shadow and punched him in the stomach.

"Agh!" screamed Shadow as he spits out blood. Shadow fell to the floor and Black Doom laughed. Black Doom turned to Eggman and started to choke him.

He took out his sword and ordered, "Join me grandson on Gerald."

"Like hell...I'll join...you" stuttered Eggman, trying to catch his breath. All of a sudden, Black Doom stabbed Eggman in the chest. "Agh!" screamed Eggman, dying. Black Doom dropped the lifeless Dr. Eggman and Shadow was shocked.

"D-Doctor!" shouted Shadow.

"I will see you again soon Shadow, my son. Chaos Control!" exclaimed Black Doom, teleporting away. When Black Doom teleported away, Shadow passed out from exhaustion.

"Sonic! Shadow!" shouted Tails. He ran up to them and saw they were wounded badly. Sonic had a bloody back while Shadow had wounds pratically everywhere from crashing to the Earth and from the battle. Tails got the Chaos Emerald from the desk and carried both of them as best he could. He put them in the X-tornado.

"Man won't Amy be surprised once I explain what happened here" whispered Tails, getting in the X-tornado. After starting up the plane, Tails took off.


	3. The Dark Capsule

**Chapter 3: The Dark Capsule**

In Tails' workshop, a pink hedgehog girl named Amy was pacing back and forth waiting for Sonic and Tails. "What's taking Sonic and Tails so long?" wondered Amy, worried. Suddenly, she heard a plane from the front of the workshop. She ran to the door with a smile to see the X-tornado. Tails got out of the plane and saw Amy in front of him.

"Hey Amy, could you help me get these two out of the plane?" asked Tails.

Amy had a confused look and asked, "What do you mean? There's only Sonic isn't there?"

Tails gave Sonic to Amy and replied, "Take him inside and I'll explain when I get inside." Amy nodded and took Sonic inside. When Amy went inside, Tails took out the Chaos Emerald and took out a black and red hedgehog and headed inside.

Amy placed Sonic on the couch when Tails came inside. She gasped when she saw who Tails was carrying.

"Oh my god! Is that Shadow!" shouted Amy, in disbelief.

"I knew you would be surprised. I'll explain when we treat their wounds" smiled Tails, placing Shadow on a couch. Amy went to a different room to get medical supplies. When she got back she gave Tails some of the supplies.

"You treat Sonic while I treat Shadow" ordered Amy. Tails nodded and went over to Sonic with the supplies. As they were treating their wounds, Tails was explaining what happened at Eggman's base.

"Before he disappeared, he said, 'I will see you again soon Shadow, my son.' After he said that, he disappeared" explained Tails.

Amy had a shocked look on her face and exclaimed, "He killed Eggman and called Shadow his son."

"I'm just as confused as you are Amy" stated Tails. After that was said, Sonic woke up.

"Ugh...What happened?" asked Sonic, rubbing his head.

"Black Doom injured your back and you passed out" replied Tails. Sonic looked around and stopped when he saw Shadow.

"Man he looks like a mess" stated Sonic, sitting up.

Amy looked Sonic and smiled, "Glad you're awake Sonic."

Sonic looked a Amy and stated, "Oh...hi Amy." Suddenly, Shadow woke up breathing heavily and sweating. "Hey Shadow. Good to see you awake" smiled Sonic, standing up.

Shadow looked at Sonic and asked, "Wha-What happened?"

"Well...this creature named Black Doom attacked you at Eggman's base and he killed Eggman" explained Amy. Shadow started to remember what happened and started to sit up.

"Wait Shadow...you need your rest" exclaimed Tails.

"I-I'm fine" stuttered Shadow.

"No you're not! Now lie down!" shouted Amy, irritated.

"L-Look that creature killed...the doctor and I'm not...going to let...him get...away with it" stuttered Shadow, standing up. All of a sudden, Shadow felt a sharp pain in his head and started to fall. Before he hit the floor, Sonic caught him and found that he was unconscious.

Sonic placed Shadow on the couch and exclaimed, "Man, sometimes that guy could be stubborn."

"Well...you have to admit, Eggman was the only family he had left and he was killed by Black Doom" exclaimed Amy.

"Yeah, but who is Black Doom really?" asked Sonic.

"Let's find out by researching on the main computer" suggested Tails. Sonic and Amy nodded and they went to the computer.

In Shadow's dream, he was holding a small capsule. **"Use this capsule to defeat your father and save the Earth"** explained a voice in his mind.

Shadow looked at the capsule and stated, "I understand." All of a sudden, the capsule broke and a dark substance went to his hand. Shadow absorbed the substance and a strange symbol appeared on his hand.

**"This is the symbol of the Black Arms. You are one of them, but you are different from the rest. With this symbol, your hidden powers have awakened"** explained a voice.

Shadow woke up as he heard a crash outside. "What the hell!" shouted Shadow, sitting up.

"What was that?" asked Tails, coming in the room.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out" replied Shadow, standing up.

"I'm coming to" smiled Sonic, entering the room.

"Fine" stated Shadow.

"Becareful you two" exclaimed Tails.

"We will bud" smiled Sonic. After that was said, Sonic and Shadow went outside.

Sonic and Shadow got to the crash site and saw a small capsule that was on the ground. Shadow went over to it and grabbed it.

Shadow looked at it and thought, 'This looks familiar. Does it have something to do with that dream I had?'

"Something wrong Shadow?" asked Sonic, going towards Shadow.

Shadow looked at Sonic and replied, "No it's nothing. Come on, let's take this inside." Sonic nodded and they both went inside.

In the workshop, Tails and Amy saw Shadow and Sonic come inside. "Did you find anything?" asked Amy.

"Yeah. It's some sort of capsule" replied Shadow, showing them the capsule.

Tails went up to it and exclaimed, "Hm...very interesting. Do you think I can study it for a while?" Shadow nodded and gave it to Tails. "You guys stay here and relax while I study this" exclaimed Tails, leaving the room.

Somewhere in space, Black Doom was in the main room of a comet. All of a sudden, a black soldier came in the room and shouted, "My lord! you must see this!" The soldier turned on the screen and it showed Tails, studying a capsule.

"I-It can't be!" shouted Black Doom, wide eyed.

"What is it my lord?" asked the soldier.

Black Doom looked at the soldier and replied, "That capsule is filled with Shadow's hidden power. If he finds out what it is, my plans will be ruined!" Black Doom then got an idea and laughed. "I know, I'll kill that fox before he can find out what it is. Tell my soldiers to come with me to that workshop" laughed Black Doom.

"Yes my lord" stated the soldier, running out of the room.

In Tails' workshop, Sonic was thinking of something. "Who is that guy that attacked us?" asked Sonic.

"How the hell should I know?" replied Shadow.

"Well, you should know because he called you his son" exclaimed Amy.

"Wait! He called Shadow his son?" asked Sonic.

"Yep" replied Amy.

"I'm telling you the truth. I don't know who he is" exclaimed Shadow.

"Well, we have to find out sooner or later" exclaimed Amy. All of a sudden, they heard Tails screaming along with a crash.

"Tails!" shouted running out of the room. Shadow and Amy followed him and was surprised to see who attacking Tails. It was Black Doom again. Black Doom turned to them and Sonic shouted, "What do you want with my friend!"

"I'm here to kill him. That's what I want" replied Black Doom, laughing.

"Let him go Black Doom!" shouted Shadow.

"Ah, if it isn't my son again" laughed Black Doom.

Shadow got irritated and shouted, "Why do you keep calling me your son!"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. Now my soldiers, attack!" laughed Black Doom. The soldiers did as they were told and started to attack them while Black Doom got closer to Tails.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow, attacking the soldiers.

"Sonic Wind!" shouted Sonic, attacking the soldiers as well. Amy used her hammer and attacked the soldiers. The soldiers were dead and they all went to help Tails. "Hang on buddy!" shouted Sonic, running towards him.

Sonic and Shadow tried to punch Black Doom and Black Doom shouted, "Dark Spear!" The attack hit Sonic and Shadow.

"Ugh!" screamed Sonic and Shadow, falling to the floor.

"Sonic! Shadow!" shouted Tails. All of a sudden, Black Doom grabbed Tails' neck and started choking him.

"Now you won't tell Shadow about the capsule!" laughed Black Doom.


	4. The Death of a Good Friend

**Chapter 4: The Death of a Good Friend**

"Now you won't tell Shadow about the capsule!" laughed Black Doom got his sword out and exclaimed, "Say goodbye to your friend." After that was said, Black Doom stabbed Tails in the stomach.

"Agh!" screamed Tails, dying.

"Tails! NO!" cried Sonic, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Oh no! Tails!" cried Amy. Black Doom took the sword out of his stomach and dropped the dead body on the floor.

Sonic got up and shouted, "Noooo!" He started to attack Black Doom.

"Sonic! Wait!" shouted Shadow, trying to get up.

"Sonic Wind!" shouted Sonic, attacking Black Doom. Black Doom dodged the attack.

"Your efforts are futile. Dark Beam!" shouted Black Doom, attacking Sonic.

Sonic got hit by the beam and screamed, "Ugh!"

"You'll pay for hurting my Sonic!" shouted Amy, running towards Black Doom with her Pico-Pico hammer.

"Chaos Control!" shouted Black Doom, teleporting out of the way.

"Huh?" wondered Amy. Black Doom appeared behind Amy and punched her back. "Ugh!" screamed Amy, falling to the floor.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow, attacking Black Doom.

"Chaos Control!" shouted Black Doom, teleporting out of the way. Black Doom appeared behind Shadow and shouted, "Dark Spear!"

Shadow got hit by the spears and screamed, "Ugh!" He fell to the floor. Sonic got up and saw Black Doom going towards Shadow and saw that he was going to finish him off.

'No, I'm not going to lose another friend' Sonic thought, running towards them.

"Black Doom got ready to use a Dark Beam and laughed "Farewell my son."

"Not so fast Black Doom!" shouted Sonic, running towards Black Doom. Sonic did a spin dash and hit Black Doom.

"Ugh!" screamed Black Doom, falling to the floor.

"That was for Tails you bastard!" shouted Sonic.

Shadow managed to stand up and shouted, "Chaos Spear!" The spears hit Black Doom in the arm.

"Agh!" screamed Black Doom, falling to the floor.

Shadow went over to Black Doom and exclaimed, "It's over Black Doom. Surrender while you still have the chance."

"I don't think so my son" smirked Black Doom, getting up. All of a sudden, Shadow felt a sharp pain in his heart and went down to his knees. "Because I can still do this" laughed Black Doom.

"D-Damn you...Ugh!" stuttered Shadow, breathing heavily.

Sonic saw this and shouted, "Shadow!" Sonic went towards Shadow and helped him up while Black Doom went to get the two Chaos Emeralds they had.

Black Doom took the emeralds and whispered, "Two down, five to go." Black Doom disappeared, laughing. When Black Doom left, Shadow stopped breathing heavily, but he was unconscious.

Sonic looked at Tails' dead body and whispered, "Oh Tails, why?" Sonic then heard a groan coming from Shadow and saw that he was waking up. When Shadow opened his eyes, Sonic asked, "Are you alright Shadow?"

Shadow looked at Sonic and replied, "I'm fine. What about the others?" Sonic looked at Amy and Tails.

"Amy is just unconscious, but Tails is..." explained Sonic. Shadow instantly knew what Sonic meant and started to remember what happened.

"Well...there's no way to fix it. You shouldn't go out and seek revenge. We need to find out more about Black Doom and his capsule" exclaimed Shadow, getting up.

"Why should we even study anything, when that monster killed Tails? He was like a little brother to me and now he's gone! Besides, that capsule is the reason why Black Doom wanted to kill him, so why can't we get rid of it!" shouted Sonic, with tears in his eyes.

Shadow had wide eyes and whispered, "Sonic..."

Sonic looked at Shadow with angerin his eyes and shouted, "What!"

"I understand how you feel, but in order to defeat Black Doom, we need to know more about him and I have a feeling that this capsule can help us defeat him somehow. That's why he didn't want us to know about it" explained Shadow.

Sonic took a deep breath and exclaimed, "Okay, but we need somewhere else to research. Black Doom destroyed the computer." Sonic thought for a minute and then got an idea on where to go. "I know. What about G.U.N HQ?" asked Sonic.

"Can't we go somewhere else?" asked Shadow, irritated by Sonic's decision.

"Oh come on. Rouge will be there. Besides, she misses you so much that she will be so happy to see you" smiled Sonic. Shadow blushed a bit because he knew that Rouge wouldn't let him go again and Shadow had feelings for Rouge. "See, you have feeling for her" smiled Sonic, laughing a little.

"Shup up Sonic!" shouted Shadow.

All of a sudden, they heard a groan coming from Amy and Sonic exclaimed, "Oops, I almost forgot about her." Sonic ran up to Amy, but she wasn't waking up. Sonic thought that she was just uncomfortable on the floor so, he decided to put her on the couch. He set her down and looked at Shadow and stated, "We're going to G.U.N whether you like it or not."

Shadow turned away from Sonic and crossed his arms and exclaimed, "Fine. We will go in the morning then."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. Night Shadow" yawned Sonic. After that was said, Sonic went to a different room. Shadow looked at the capsule on the desk then went to a couch and fell asleep.

The capsule glowed on the desk and a voice exclaimed, **"Soon your time wil come Shadow."**

00000000000000000000000000000

In the Black Comet, Black Doom was wondering where the other Chaos Emeralds were. The screen showed a floating island and the computer explained, "The Master Emerald. The one who is controller of the Chaos Emeralds, is on this island."

Black Doom thought for a moment. 'That Master Emerald could be useful for my plans. I will get to it in the morning. For now I must rest' Black Doom thought. Black Doom went to his room and laughed, "Those fools won't stop me from destroying the humans. All their hope is lost. There's also no way Shadow will find out about that capsule without his little fox friend." Black Doom laughed some more and went to sleep.


	5. To GUN

**Chapter 5: To G.U.N**

In Shadow's dream, he was only surrounded in darkness. Suddenly, a dark glow came to him and explained, **"Your time will soon come Shadow. Soon you will kill your father and bring peace to the humans once again."**

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Shadow, confused.

**"You will find out soon enough, but after you get settled in G.U.N, you must go to Angel Island" **explained the glow.

"Why?" asked Shadow.

**"Black Doom will get the Master Emerald so he can actually use the emeralds for his evil plan" **explained the glow. **"Farewell Shadow. Until we meet again"** added the glow as it disappeared.

Shadow's eyes shot open and he was sweating. He wondered what the glow meant by go to Angel Island and why would Black Doom need the Master Emerald anyway. Shadow sat up and saw that Amy was already up. He figured that she went to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Amy entered the room seeing that Shadow was awake.

"Oh, morning Shadow" greeted Amy, smiling as she brings the meal in. When Amy placed everything on the table, Sonic came out of his room and still saw Tails' body and sniffed, feeling sad. "Everything will be okay Sonic" assured Amy, giving him a hopeful smile.

Sonic looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, you're right." Sonic sat down and began eating his breakfast and the others did the same. They were finished eating and Sonic explained, "I will go call G.U.N for a copter. Be back in a minute." After that was said, Sonic went to a different room to call G.U.N.

In G.U.N HQ, a soldier went to the commander and explained, "Sir! We got a message from Sonic the Hedgehog."

The commander looked at the screen and ordered, "Put him through." The soldier nodded and put Sonic on the line. Sonic's face was now on the screen and the commander asked, "What do you need Sonic?"

"We need a lift to HQ" replied Sonic.

"Why?" asked the commander, confused.

"Well...this guy named Black Doom destroyed the computer and we need to use yours" explained Sonic.

The commander's eyes widened as he heard Black Doom's name and thought, 'But how?'

Sonic noticed this and asked, "You okay?"

The commander snapped out of it and replied, "I'm fine. Who else are you bringing besides yourself?"

"I'm bringing Amy and Shadow" explained Sonic.

"Shadow! But how!" shouted the commander, in disbelief.

"I will explain later" replied Sonic, with a sweat drop appearing on his head.

"A copter will be on the way Sonic" exclaimed the commander.

"Alright then, later" smiled Sonic.

The commander hung up and the soldier asked, "Is Shadow truly alive sir?"

The commander looked at him and replied, "It seems so."

"What will we do about Rouge?" asked the soldier.

The commander smiled, "We will surprise her of course." The commander laughed a little and added, "She will be very happy to see him."

The soldier smiled, "I agree sir."

In Tails' workshop, Amy was concerned about something and asked, "Do you think we should warn Knuckles about Black Doom? He might want the Master Emerald."

Shadow looked at Amy and replied, "I was just thinking the same thing."

Sonic came in the room and explained, "The copter will be here in a minute."

"Do I really have to go?" asked Shadow, irritated.

"Like I said, you're going whether you like it or not" smiled Sonic. Shadow groaned and they heard a helicopter from outside.

They all went outside and a soldier ordered, "Hop on." Sonic and Amy nodded and got on the plane.

Sonic noticed Shadow wasn't following and shouted, "Come on Shadow!"

Shadow looked at Sonic and exclaimed, "Just wait a moment. I forgot something."

"Alright, but hurry" nodded Sonic. After that was said, Shadow ran inside the workshop.

Shadow saw the capsule on the desk and grabbed it. He noticed when he grabbed it, it glowed. After a few moments, the glow disappeared.

'What was that all about?' Shadow thought. He then realized that the copter was still outside, waiting for him. He looked at the capsule one more time and then went outside.

Sonic was on the copter wondering when Shadow would come. He heard someone come in and he looked to see who it was. Just as he thought, it was Shadow.

"What took you?" asked Sonic. Shadow showed Sonic the capsule and Sonic shouted, "Hey! Keep that capsule away from me!"

Shadow smirked and asked, "What's wrong faker? Scared?"

Sonic looked at Shadow, looking sad and replied, "No I'm not scared. It's just...after Tails...I don't know who will be killed next. He might go after you so you won't know what that capsule does."

Shadow's smirk disappeared and exclaimed, "I don't know, but I'm willing to risk it."

Amy then came in after thanking the soldiers for their help and explained, "We will be able to use the computer when we get there."

Shadow looked at Amy and explained, "We will have to go to Angel Island first."

Sonic and Amy looked at Shadow, confused and asked, "Why?"

"Something or someone warned me that Black Doom will want the Master Emerald in order to control the seven Chaos Emeralds. We will have to go there just in case after I meet up with Rouge. She will be able to help us just in case" explained Shadow.

Amy thought for a moment and smiled, "Speaking of Rouge, she really misses you. She even said so when she calls me."

Sonic laughed, "Looks like you have a lover Shadow."

Shadow blushed at this and shouted, "Shut up! Just shut the hell up!"

A soldier came in and explained, "We will be in G.U.N HQ in two minutes." After that was said, he left. Sonic and Amy were still excited to see how Rouge would react seeing Shadow while Shadow was a bit nervous to see Rouge again.

Sonic looked at Shadow and asked, "Nervous?"

Shadow looked back at Sonic and replied, "Maybe."

Sonic smiled, "Don't worry faker. She will be happy to see you."

Shadow took a deep breath and stated, "Okay." After that was said, the copter readied to land.

00000000000000000000000000

In G.U.N HQ, a white bat named Rouge was looking at a golden ring in her hand. It was the same ring that Rouge got from Sonic when Shadow fell towards the Earth a year ago.

'Shadow I miss you. I want to see you again so much' Rouge thought, crying a little.

The speaker in her room went on and explained, "Agent Rouge, come to the main room immediately."

"I will be there in a few minutes" exclaimed Rouge, her voice breaking a little from her crying. The speaker turned off while Rouge wiped away her tears. Rouge set the golden ring on her desk and then went out of the room.

0000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, the helicopter landed in the hanger and the soldier ordered, "Follow me to the main room." Sonic, Amy, and Shadow nodded and followed the soldier to the main room.

In the Black Comet, Black Doom was getting ready to go to Angel Island. His soldiers bowed to him and Black Doom shouted, "We will attack that island and get the Master Emerald! With that power, we will be able to control the emeralds and complete our plan! The Black Arms shall destroy the humans and no one will be able to stop us! Not even my son and his friends! Now we shall go! Chaos Control!"

After that was said, Black Doom and all of his soldiers teleported away from the comet.


	6. Attack on Angel Island

**Chapter 6: Attack on Angel Island**

In G.U.N HQ, Sonic, Amy, and Shadow arrivied in the main room. The commander turned to them and greeted, "Welcome Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic smiled, "What's up?"

The commander looked at Shadow and exclaimed, "It's true. You are alive."

Shadow looked at the commander and said, "Hmph." All of a sudden, they heard footsteps coming from behind.

"Oh, she must be here" smiled the commander.

"Huh?" asked Shadow. When the girl came in the room, Shadow was practically speechless. It was Rouge the Bat.

The commander smiled, "Rouge, there's someone that you will be surprised to see." Rouge was confused until she spotted a black and red hedgehog

Her eyes widened and she asked, "Sh-Shadow? Is that really...you?" Shadow couldn't help, but smile.

"The one and only" smiled Shadow. Rouge really couldn't believe it. It was really him.

"Shadow..." whispered Rouge. Rouge ran up to him and hugged him tight. "Shadow!" shouted Rouge. Shadow hugged back and smiled.

"I missed you to" smiled Shadow.

"Hey Shadow. We have to get to Angel Island remember?" exclaimed Sonic, breaking the moment.

Shadow remembered his vision and exclaimed, "Ah...right. Rouge would you like to help?"

Rouge looked at Shadow and replied, "Of course I would. The Master Emerald is there."

"Alright then, let's go!" shouted Sonic. The others nodded and went to the hanger.

0000000000000000000000000000

On Angel Island, a red echidna named Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald as usual. Suddenly, a group of soldiers appeared in front of him.

"What the hell!" shouted Knuckles, backing up. The soldiers started to attack Knuckles and he fought back. The soldiers swung their swords and tried to shoot Knuckles, but he dodged everything. Knuckles punched some of the soldiers and shouted, "Is that all you got!" The soldiers kept attacking Knuckles and he kept dodging and attacking the soldiers back.

All of a sudden, Knuckles felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked at it and saw a dagger in his leg.

"Damn" whispered Knuckles, taking the dagger out. He saw that more soldiers kept coming no matter how many he defeats. Knuckles growled adn started to attack them again.

In G.U.N HQ, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Rouge entered the hanger. A soldier came in as well and ordered, "Alright, get in the copter." They nodded and got in the helicopter. The soldier started it up and stated, "Here we go." After that was said, they took off.

Knuckles was still struggling against the soldiers and was exhausted. 'I don't know how longer I can keep this up. I hope Sonic would come soon' Knuckles thought. All of a sudden, he saw a black creature appear in front of the soldiers.

"Who the hell are you!" shouted Knuckles.

The creature laughed, "I am Black Doom and I would like the Master Emerald so my plans can succeed."

Knuckles got furious and shouted, "I'm not going to let you have it!" Knuckles charged at Black Doom without thinking and shouted, "Let's see what you got!"

Black Doom laughed and shouted, "Chaos Control!" He teleported out of the way.

Knuckles' eyes widened and he thought, 'H-How can he use Chaos Control? The only ones I know who can do that is Sonic and Shadow.' Black Doom appeared behind Knuckles and punched him in the back. "Ugh!" screamed Knuckles as he falls to the ground. The soldiers caught him and Black Doom punched him in the stomach. Knuckles spit out blood and hoped Sonic would come soon.

In the helicopter, everyone was chatting until Shadow felt a sharp pain in his head. He held his head with his hand and saw a vision that Knuckles was getting badly hurt by Black Doom and his soldiers.

The others noticed this and Sonic asked, "You okay Shadow?"

Shadow looked at Sonic and replied, "I'm fine, but we need to hurry."

A soldier came in and explained, "We will be at Angel Island in two minutes." Sonic looked out the window to see Angel Island.

"Here we come Knuckles" whispered Sonic.

Knuckles breathed heavily when Black Doom gave him as much torture as possible. The soldiers dropped Knuckles to the ground and Black Doom went towards the Master Emerald.

"Stay away from the Master Emerald!" shouted Knuckles, standing up. Black Doom stopped and looked at him.

"You really are eager to die aren't you?" laughed Black Doom. Knuckles ran to Black Doom to punch him, but Black Doom grabbed his fist and pushed him back. Knuckles was now on his back and was too weak to get back up. Black Doom went to the Master Emerald and grabbed it.

"Farewell useless echidna. Chaos Control!" shouted Black Doom. After that was said, Black Doom disappeared. Knuckles hit the ground with his fist.

"Damn it!" shouted Knuckles, frusterated.

000000000000000000000000000

The helicopter landed on Angel Island and Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Rouge went to where Knuckles would be. When they got to the Master Emerald altar, they saw Knuckles on the ground and the Master Emerald gone.

"Damn it! We're too late!" shouted Shadow, irritated.

Sonic went over to Knuckles and asked, "Knuckles, are you alright?"

Knuckles sat up and replied, "Yeah I'm fine, but a guy named Black Doom took the Master Emerald."

"Oh no. What are we going to do?" asked Amy, thinking of what Black Doom would do with the Master Emerald.

"We're going to stop him no matter what" replied Shadow, determined to stop Black Doom. Knuckles realized who said that and couldn't believe it.

"Shadow, how are you alive?" asked Knuckles, confused.

Shadow looked at him and replied, "The doctor found me."

"Let's get back to G.U.N. Besides, Knucklehead of here needs medical attention" smiled Rouge.

Knuckles looked at Rouge and shouted, "Hey! I'm no Knucklehead!" Rouge giggled at this and Sonic picked Knuckles up. Everyone went in the helicopter and took off. They watched as the island fell into the ocean.


	7. Research

**Chapter 7: Research**

In the helicopter, a soldier gave Amy some medical supplies so she could clean Knuckles' wounds. She started to clean his wounds when Rouge asked, "Alright time for some answers. Who's Black Doom?"

Shadow looked at Rouge and explained, "All we know is that he wants the seven Chaos Emeralds for his plan."

"Yeah and he keeps calling Shadow his son for some reason" added Sonic.

"He called you his son?" asked Rouge, looked at Shadow.

"Yes, but I don't know how he even knows me" replied Shadow, irritated.

"Don't worry Shadow. We'll find out sooner or later" assured Rouge, placing a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow blushed a bit and smiled, "You're right, but there's still something that's bothering me."

Sonic looked confused and asked, "What's that?"

Shadow looked at Sonic and explained, "I sometimes have these visions involving Black Doom and sometimes there's a voice in my head. I also don't know why Black Doom dosen't want me to know what this capsule does."

Rouge looked confused and asked, "What capsule?" Shadow took the capsule out to show Rouge and she just looked at it. The capsule glowed a bit for a second and Rouge exclaimed, "We better study this back at HQ. The computer might find out something about it."

"That's what I was thinking" stated Shadow.

A soldier came out of the cockpit and explained, "We'll be back at HQ in two minutes." Everyone nodded and the soldier went back to the cockpit. Amy was finished treating Knuckles' wounds and he went towards Sonic.

Sonic saw Knuckles and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Not too good, but why would Black Doom want the Master Emerald?" replied Knuckles.

"Maybe he needs it for his plan to" exclaimed Shadow.

The speaker turned on and stated, "We're landing." After that was said, the plane began to land.

When the plane landed, everyone got off to see the commander. "Welcome back. Was your mission successful?" greeted the commander.

"I'm afraid not. Black Doom has the Master Emerald" exclaimed Shadow, looking at the commander.

The commander's eyes widened and he thought, 'What's that monster up to? First the ARK, now this?'

The others noticed this and Shadow asked, "Do you know anything about this?"

The commander looked at Shadow and replied, "No, I'm just surprised that he got the Master Emerald." The commander saw Knuckles being carried by Sonic and Amy and ordered, "Bring him to the medical room." Sonic and Amy nodded and brought Knuckles to the medical room. "Shadow, Rouge, follow me to the main room" ordered the commander. Shadow and Rouge nodded and went to the main room.

00000000000000000000000000000

In the main room, they went to the computer. The commander asked, "May I have the capsule?" Shadow handed the commander the capsule and he placed it on a scanning machine. The computer scanned the capsule and the commander explained, "It will take a while for the imformation to go on the screen. How about you go check on the others in the medical room." Shadow and Rouge nodded and left the room.

The commander looked at the screen and whispered, "Black Doom, this time you're going down and you will pay for what you've done on the ARK."

0000000000000000000000000000

In the medical room, Knuckles was resting on a bed while Sonic and Amy watched him. "Poor Knuckles. I hope he'll be alright" exclaimed Amy, worried.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine" assured Sonic, trying to cheer her up.

Amy smiled, "You're right. Thanks."

"No problem" smiled Sonic.

All of a sudden, they heard a voice a voice ask, "How's he doing?" They turned to see Shadow and Rouge.

"Not so good, but the doctor said that he's in no danger of passing away" replied Amy.

"Did you find out what that capsule is?" asked Sonic.

"The computer is scanning it now" replied Rouge. All of a sudden, Shadow felt dizzy and started to fall to the floor. Rouge noticed this and caught him and shouted, "Shadow! Are you okay!"

"What happened!" shouted Sonic, running towards them.

"I don't know! He just passed out!" shouted Rouge, worried.

Sonic thought for a minute and exclaimed, "He must be having one of those visions again."

"What do you mean?" asked Rouge, confused.

"Well, the only way he has visions is when he's unconscious or something" replied Sonic. "Now help me get Shadow on a bed" added Sonic. Rouge nodded and they picked Shadow up. They placed him on a bed when the doctor came in hearing all the shouting.

He noticed Shadow on the bed and asked, "What happened?"

Sonic looked at him and replied, "Don't worry doc. He's just real tired."

The doctor didn't think it was a lie and sighed, "Alright." After that was said, the doctor left the room.

"Okay that was close" sighed Sonic, relieved.

Rouge communicator beeped and she answered it and exclaimed, "Agent Rouge here."

"This is the commander. Come to the main room immediately" exclaimed the commander, from the communicator.

"I'm on my way" stated Rouge, hanging up. She looked at Sonic and exclaimed, "Tell me when he wakes up."

"Alright" smiled Sonic. Rouge left the room.

In Shadow's dream, he saw that dark glow again. **"Shadow, I must warn you that Black Doom is coming here to G.U.N" **warned the glow.

"What! Why!" shouted Shadow.

**"There's a Chaos Emerald in the main room of G.U.N"** replied the glow.

"That's where he'll strike?" asked Shadow.

**"Yes. That bat girl went to the main room a few minutes ago as well" **explained the glow.

Shadow's eyes widened and he whispered, "Rouge."

**"Now you must go before it's too late"** stated the glow. Shadow nodded as the glow disappeared.

Shadow woke up hearing a voice. "Hey there sleepy-head. What was the vision this time?" asked Sonic.

"We have to get to the main room before Black Doom attacks" explained Shadow, standing up.

Sonic nodded and looked at Amy and asked, "Will you keep an eye on Knuckles?" Amy nodded and Sonic and Shadow left the room.

In the Black Comet, Black Doom set the Master Emerald on an altar. A soldier came in and bowed to Black Doom and explained, "My lord, we found a Chaos Emerald in G.U.N."

"Black Doom looked at the soldier and ordered, "Excellent. Prepare my soldiers."

"Yes my lord" stated the soldier, running out of the room.

Black Doom laughed, "Soon the humans will be destroyed along with this pathetic planet!"


	8. Attack in GUN

**Chapter 8: Attack in G.U.N**

In G.U.N, Rouge entered the main room. "What's up?" asked Rouge.

The commander looked at Rouge and replied, "I have some bad news. The computer can't pick up any imformation on the capsule."

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Rouge.

"Let's just hope Shadow can figure it out on his own" replied the commander. All of a sudden, Sonic and Shadow came in the room.

"Commander! There's an emergency!" shouted Sonic.

The commander turned to them and asked, "What's the emergency?"

"Black Doom's going to attack us for the Chaos Emerald!" shouted Shadow.

The commander's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "We better be prepared for this attack." All of a sudden, there was an explosion in the wall. Everyone looked where the explosion was to see Black Doom and his army.

Black Doom looked at Shadow and laughed, "Well...if it isn't my son."

"Shut up!" shouted Shadow, irritated.

Black Doom looked at the commander and exclaimed, "Haven't seen you for a while and now commander of G.U.N no less."

Shadow looked at the commander and asked, "What's he talking about?"

"Now enough talk, time to defeat you and get the Chaos Emerald" exclaimed Black Doom. After that was said, the fight began. "Dark Spear!" shouted Black Doom, attacking them.

Everyone dodged the attack and Shadow shouted, "Chaos Spear!" Black Doom dodged the attack, but he got kicked by Rouge.

Black Doom growled and shouted, "Dark Beam!"

The attack hit Rouge's wing and she screamed, "Ah!" She started to fall to the ground as Shadow noticed this.

"Rouge!" shouted Shadow. He slid on the floor and caught her.

"Thanks" smiled Rouge.

"No problem" stated Shadow. They both got up and went back to the fight.

"Sonic Wind!" shouted Sonic, attacking the soldiers. The attack hit six soldiers. The commander shot five soldiers with his gun. Sonic finished off the last one and both of them went to help fight Black Doom.

Black Doom took out his sword and started to slash Shadow and Rouge. Shadow was slashed in the arm while Rouge was slashed in the leg. Shadow winced while Rouge screamed in pain. They both were holding their bloody wounds and Black Doom was getting ready for the final blow until he felt a sharp pain in his back.

Black Doom winced and looked at his back. He saw that theree was a bullet and turned to see who shot him. He saw the commander with his gun aimed at him.

"Grave mistake" laughed Black Doom, lunging towards the commander. All of a sudden, Sonic got in front of the commander and spin dashed Black Doom. "Ugh!" sreamed Black Doom, falling to the floor.

Sonic looked at Shadow and ordered, "Get Rouge out of here!"

Shadow looked at Sonic and asked, "What about you and the commander?"

Sonic smiled, "Don't worry. We got this." Shadow nodded and picked Rouge up and left the room.

00000000000000000000000000000

Shadow ran as fast as he could with Rouge in his arms. He stopped when a group of Black Arms soldiers appeared. "Damn it" whispered Shadow, irritated.

"What are we going to do Shadow?" asked Rouge.

"Looks like I'll have to fight them. Can you still fly?" replied Shadow, looking at Rouge.

"Yeah a little. Why?" exclaimed Rouge.

"I want you to fly as far as possible and don't look back" explained Shadow, setting Rouge down.

"What about you?" asked Rouge, worried.

"I'll be fine. Now go!" replied Shadow.

Rouge looked at Shadow and exclaimed, "Alright, but before I do..." Rouge placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips. Shadow's eyes widened in shock, but he enjoyed it. Shadow kissed back and they parted. Rouge looked at Shadow and whispered, "Don't die."

"I won't" stated Shadow, smiling. Rouge smiled back and flew away. When Rouge was out of sight, Shadow started to attack the aliens.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Sonic Wind!" shouted Sonic, attacking Black Doom.

Black Doom dodged the attack and shouted, "Dark Beam!" Sonic got hit in the stomach by the beam.

"Agh!" screamed Sonic, spitting out blood. Sonic fell to the floor and passed out. Black Doom laughed until he was shot in the chest by a bullet.

"Agh!" screamed Black Doom, falling to the floor.

"I knew it. The Black Arms weakness is being stabbed or shot in the heart. The bullet is dangerously close so you better not move too much" exclaimed the commander.

Black Doom was breathing heavily and exclaimed, "You have...i-improved since...you were a...child on...the ARK."

"Shut up!" shouted the commander, pointing his gun at Black Doom.

"Chaos...C-Control!" stuttered Black Doom, teleporting away.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow, attacking the aliens. The attack hit six soldiers and Shadow was becoming weaker by every attack. The soldiers came back up after they were hit and Shadow shouted, "Damn it! Why won't they die!" The soldiers attacked Shadow and he dodged some of the attacks. The rest of the attacks hit him and he winced.

'I can't...keep this up...much longer' Shadow thought, exhausted. A soldier threw a dagger at Shadow and before he could react, the dagger stabbed him in the chest. "Agh!" screamed Shadow, falling to his knees.

All of a sudden, a voice filled the hall and shouted, "Attention all Black Arms! The dark lord needs serious medical attention now! Report back to the Black Comet immediately!" After that was said, the Black Arms teleported out of the base. Shadow's vision began to become blurry as he fell to the floor with the dagger still in his chest. After a couple minutes just lying ther, Shadow lost consciousness.

00000000000000000000000000000

The commander was running down the halls with Sonic on his back. He stopped to see Shadow unconscious on the floor.

"Shadow!" shouted the commander, running towards him. He looked in horror to see a pool of blood around his body. The commander placed Sonic by the wall and kneeled by Shadow. He turned Shadow's body and his eyes widened in horror. There was a dagger deep in his chest that was very close to the heart. The commander took the dagger out and Shadow winced as he did.

Sonic woke up to see the commander kneeling on the ground. Sonic went over to him and gasped when he saw Shadow.

"Oh my god!" gasped Sonic.

"We must hurry" exclaimed the commander, picking Shadow up. Sonic nodded and they both went to the medical room.


	9. Recovering

**Chapter 9: Recovering**

In the medical room, the doctor was bandaging Rouge's wing and leg. Amy smiled, "I'm glad you're okay Rouge."

"Yeah, but I hope Shadow's okay" exclaimed Rouge, worried.

"I'm sure he's fine Rouge" assured Amy, smiling. All of a sudden, the commander and Sonic came in with Shadow in the commander's arms.

"Shadow needs medical attention now!" shouted the commander. When the girls saw Shadow, Amy placed her hand on her mouth while Rouge gasped in horror.

"Follow me sir" exclaimed the doctor, also panicking a little. The commander followed the doctor to another bed and the doctor placed equipment on Shadow and started to clean his wounds.

Rouge cried a little and whispered, "Oh Shadow..."

"Don't worry Rouge. I'm sure he'll be fine" assured Sonic, trying to cheer her up. Rouge didn't seem to believe him however. She was so worried about Shadow, that she started to cry a bit more. Sonic and Amy weren't very sure themselves. Shadow looked pretty bad and everyone was worried to lose their friend.

However to Rouge, he was more than a friend. She knew she loved him. After the doctor wrapped up Shadow's wounds, they all waited for him to wake up.

In the Black Comet, the soldiers were healing Black Doom. Black Doom woke up and asked, "Wha-What happened?"

"Well...you were shot in the chest by the commander of G.U.N" replied the soldier.

Black Doom exclaimed, "I see. We will attack again tommorrow."

"Yes my lord" stated the soldier.

In the medical room, Knuckles woke up and asked, "What happened?"

"You just needed some rest Knuckles. How are you feeling?" replied Amy.

"I'm fine" stated Knuckles, sitting up. Knuckles then saw Shadow and asked, "What happened to him?"

Sonic looked at Knuckles and replied, "I don't know. We found him like that."

"You all should go and rest for the night" suggested the commander, leaving the room.

"Good idea" stated Sonic, leaving the room. Everyone else left the room except for Rouge.

Amy looked at Rouge and asked, "Are you coming?"

Rouge looked at Amy and replied, "No. I'm going to stay here with Shadow."

Amy exclaimed, "Okay. See you in the morning then." After that was said, Amy left the room. Rouge looked at Shadow and held his hand.

"Please be alright Shadow" whispered Rouge.

In Shadow's dream, Shadow got up and asked, "Uhh...What happened?"

The dark glow went towards him and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine...Ugh!" replied Shadow, clutching his chest.

"Lie back down. Even in your mind, you're still very weak" exclaimed the glow. Shadow lied back down and the glow exclaimed, "Everyone's worried about you. Especially the bad...you love her don't you?" Shadow looked at the glow and nodded. "Well, don't let anything happen to her then" stated the glow.

"What do you mean?" asked Shadow.

"He'll kill her like what he did 50 years ago" replied the voice.

"Wha-What do you mean like what he did 50 years ago?" asked Shadow, confused.

"I will show you if you want me to" suggested the voice. Shadow nodded and the glow got brighter. Shadow covered his eyes from the blinding light.

When the light disappeared, he was in the ARK. "What the!" shouted Shadow, in disbelief. Suddenly, the alarms went off and Shadow saw Black Doom.

Shadow backed up and the glow assured, "Don't worry. He can't see you." Black Doom went to Professor Gerald's lab and Shadow followed. He saw that Gerald, Maria, and himself were in the room as well.

"What are you doing here Black Doom!" shouted Gerald.

"I have come to take Shadow and take him to the Black Comet" replied Black Doom.

Shadow hid behind Gerald and Gerald ordered, "Maria, get Shadow out of here." Maria nodded and took Shadow's hand and ran off.

Black Doom took his sword out and exclaimed, "Since you won't give him to me, I'll just have to kill you." Black Doom then stabbed Gerald in the stomach.

"AGH!" screamed Gerald, dying.

"Professor!" shouted Shadow.

"Now to get Shadow" whispered Black Doom, leaving the room. Shadow followed and they ended up in the room with the escape pods. "Hand him over girl!" ordered Black Doom.

"No way!" shouted Maria, getting in front of Shadow.

"Very well then, die!" shouted Black Doom, getting ready to stab her.

Shadow looked in horror and thought, 'It wasn't G.U.N, it was him all along.'

Black Doom stabbed her in the heart and she screamed, "AGH!"

The past Shadow shouted, "M-Maria!" Maria fell to the bloody floor. Shadow looked at Black Doom with anger and shouted, "You bastard!" He attacked Black Doom, but Black Doom dodged. Black Doom pushed Shadow to the floor.

Black Doom placed his hand on Shadow's head and exclaimed, "Now you will think the humans did this and take revenge on them." After that was said, Shadow passed out.

The ARK's surrounding was gone and Shadow kneeled on the floor with tears in his eyes. "It was Black Doom all along and I was useless to stop him" whispered Shadow.

"He erased your memory of that event and replaced it with G.U.N killing them" explained the glow.

"I-I need to be alone" whispered Shadow, crying.

"I understand" stated the glow. After that was said, the dream ended.

Shadow woke up, sweating. He saw Rouge sleeping next to him. Shadow looked at his chest to see it bandaged up. Shadow also had tears in his eyes and started to wipe them off.

"How could I be so stupid? I should have known it was Black Doom all along. It's...so unfair" whispered Shadow.

Rouge woke up hearing this and asked, "What's so unfair?"

Shadow looked at Rouge and replied, "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, but you should get some more rest. I was really worried about you" exclaimed Rouge, placing her hand on Shadow's damp cheek. They got closer to each other until they kissed. After a few seconds, they parted and Rouge whispered, "I love you."

"I-I love you to Rouge" whispered Shadow. After that was said, they both lied down and went back to sleep.


	10. Another Attack

**Chapter 10: Another Attack**

In the medical room, Shadow woke up and saw that it was morning. Shadow saw Rouge asleep next to him and smiled. Shadow kissed Rouge's head and she woke up.

"Morning Rouge" smiled Shadow.

"Good morning Shads" yawned Rouge. The commander came in the room, smiling.

"Good to see you awake Shadow" smiled the commander.

"Does Black Doom have the emerald?" asked Shadow, looking at the commander.

"No, but I'm sure he'll come back for it soon" replied the commander. Sonic came in the room seeing Shadow and Rouge snuggling each other.

"Woah, since when did you two being together happen?" asked Sonic, confused. All of a sudden, Shadow started to have a headache and passed out. "Again with the visions" stated Sonic.

"When did he start to have visions?" asked the commander.

"If I remember correctly, it was when he got that capsule" replied Sonic.

The commander thought for a minute and exclaimed, "Very interesting. It must have a connection with the capsule." They waited for Shadow to wake up.

In Shadow's dream, the glow asked, **"Have you calmed down now?"**

"Yes now, what's the emergency this time?" asked Shadow.

**"Black Doom's going to attack again in a few minutes. Right now he's preparing his soldiers" **replied the glow.

"Since we're weakened, he thinks that we wouldn't be prepared right?" asked Shadow.

**"Exactly" **replied the glow. **"Now go" **ordered the glow. After that was said, the glow disappeared.

In the Black Comet, Black Doom was readying his soldiers. "Now, we shall once again attack G.U.N and this time we will take the Chaos Emerald!" shouted Black Doom. The soldiers cheered and Black Doom shouted, "Chaos Control!" They teleported to G.U.N.

Shadow woke up and Sonic asked, "Okay, what was the vision?"

"Black Doom's going to attack again" replied Shadow, sitting up.

"Great, just great" whispered Sonic, irritated. All of a sudden, the alarms went off and everyone went to the main room.

In the main room, Black Doom was going to take the emerald until he heard someone coming. He turned to see Amy and Knuckles.

"There's no way you're getting away this time!" shouted Knuckles, in a fighting stance.

"Yeah!" agreed Amy, also in a fighting stance.

Black Doom laughed, "Very well, prepare to be defeated." After that was said, the fight began.

00000000000000000000000000000

Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, and the commander were running down the hall until Black Arms soldiers got in their way.

"Damn" whispered Shadow, irritated.

"Listen, their weakness is the heart" explained the commander.

"Are you sure?" asked Sonic. The commander nodded and Sonic exclaimed, "Well, it's worth a shot." After that was said, they all attacked, aiming for the heart. "Sonic Wind!" shouted Sonic, attacking the soldiers.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow, attacking the soldiers.

"Tornado Kick!" shouted Rouge, attacking the soldiers. The commander was shooting the soldiers. All the soldiers were dead. "Wow, you were right" stated Rouge.

"Good thing that the commander did his research" smiled Sonic. After that was said, they were on their way to the main room.

000000000000000000000000000

Knuckles kept trying to punch Black Doom, but he kept dodging them. Amy also tried to hit him with her, but he kept dodging.

"Enough of this...Dark Blast!" shouted Black Doom, unleashing his attack. The attack hit them and they both screamed in pain. When they hit the floor, they were unconscious.

Black Doom laughed until heard someone shout, "Chaos Spear!" He was hit by the attack and screamed in pain, falling to the floor. He looked up to see Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, and the commander.

"Get away from them!" shouted Sonic. Sonic was getting ready to attack him until Shadow placed his arm in front of him. "Shadow? What's wrong?" asked Sonic.

"Before we fight him, I need to know something" replied Shadow.

Rouge looked at Shadow and whispered, "Shadow..."

Shadow went over to Black Doom and shouted, "Black Doom! Were you the one who killed everyone on the ARK 50 years ago!"

Black Doom laughed, "I knew you would find out sooner or later."

Shadow looked at Black Doom with anger and shouted, "Chaos Spear!"

Black Doom dodged the attack and shouted, "Dark Beam!" The attack hit Shadow in the stomach and screamed in pain. All of a sudden, Shadow felt a sharp pain in his chest and kneeled to the ground, clutching his chest. Shadow screamed in pain while Black Doom laughed.

"Sonic Wind!" shouted Sonic, attacking Black Doom. Black Doom got hit by the attack and hit the floor. "Commander, Rouge, get the Chaos Emerald and place it on Shadow's chest!" shouted Sonic. The commander and Rouge nodded and Rouge went to Shadow while the commander went to get the Chaos Emerald.

Black Doom got back up and attacked Sonic. Sonic dodged the attack and spin dashed him in the back.

"Hurry up! I don't know how much longer I can hold him off!" shouted Sonic, attacking Black Doom again. The commander went to Sonic and put the emerald on his chest. A dark substance came out of Shadow and it disappeared.

Shadow got up and Rouge asked, "Shadow, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine" replied Shadow. Shadow looked at Black Doom and shouted, "Chaos Beam!" Black Doom got hit in the back and fell to the floor.

"Nice hit Shadow!" smiled Sonic.

Black Doom got up and shouted, "Dark Blast!" Everyone got hit by the attack and screamed in pain. The commander dropped the Chaos Emerald and Black Doom grabbed it. "Farewell, Chaos...Control!" shouted Black Doom, teleporting away.

Everyone got up and Shadow shouted, "Damn it!" Knuckles and Amy got up and they saw that the emerald was gone.

"Oh no!" gasped Amy. They all had to admit it, they were defeated again.


	11. The Plan

**Chapter 11: The Plan**

Everyone was in the main room and Sonic exclaimed, "We need to find the rest of the emeralds before Black Doom does. Anyone have a plan?"

Everyone thought for a minute and asked, "Isn't Tails' tracking device still in the workshop?"

"Yeah, I saw it in the X-tornado" smiled Sonic.

"Alright, Sonic and Shadow will go get the tracking device adn come back here. We'll think of a plan afterwards" explained the commander. Sonic and Shadow nodded and Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm.

"Chaos Control!" shouted Shadow. They both teleported to Tails' workshop.

00000000000000000000000000000

In the Black Comet, Black Doom set the third Chaos Emerald on the alter with the others. A soldier came in and bowed to Black Doom and explained, "My lord, Shadow and the others are planning to find the other

Chaos Emeralds."

Black Doom looked at the soldier and smirked, "Let them. When they find the rest, we will take them." Black Doom laughed, "Soon, this planet will be forever lost!"

In Tails' workshop, Shadow and Sonic appeared in the front door. They both went inside and Sonic saw Tails' body. Shadow noticed this and placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"We'll find a way to revive him once this mess is over. I promise" assured Shadow.

Sonic looked at Shadow and nodded, "Alright." They both went to the X-tornado and Sonic went inside to get the tracker. Sonic got the tracker and got off the plane. "Okay. I got it" smiled Sonic.

"Good" stated Shadow, grabbing Sonic's arm. "Chaos Control!" shouted Shadow. After that was said, they both teleported to G.U.N.

00000000000000000000000000

In the main room, Sonic and Shadow appeared. "Did you get it?" asked the commander.

"Yep" stated Sonic, handing it to the commander.

The commander turned it on and explained, "We'll try to find out it's exact coordinates. Oh and Shadow, you should hold this." The commander gave Shadow the capsule and he nodded. "Now, how about you all go take a break" suggested the commander.

"Chili Dogs here I come!" shouted Sonic, running out of the room. Everyone laughed and so did Shadow.

"You know Sonic, whenever he has the oppurtunity, he gets Chili Dogs" laughed Knuckles. They all stopped laughing and Shadow thought about Black Doom killing everyone on the ARK.

"I-I need to be alone" whispered Shadow. After that was said, Shadow left the room.

"What's with him?" asked Knuckles, confused.

"Well I'm going to find out" exclaimed Rouge, leaving the room. Although the commander knew why Shadow was acting like this. He knew it was because of Black Doom killing everyone he ever cared about on the ARK. The commander went to the computer to find the emeralds coordinates.

00000000000000000000000000000

Shadow was walking down the hall thinking, 'Why can't I get this vision out of my head? Black Doom killing the Professor and Maria like that. I-I just can't believe it.'

"Hey wait up!" shouted Rouge, behind him. Shadow stopped and Rouge asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing you need to worry about" replied Shadow.

Rouge looked at him and asked, "It's about what Black Doom said isn't it?" Shadow only nodded and Rouge assured, "Even if it's true, know thta you're not alone. You have me and everyone else."

Shadow looked at Rouge and smiled, "Thanks, I really needed that."

"Anytime hun" smiled Rouge. After that was said, they kissed. They stopped when they heard Rouge's communicator go off. Rouge took it out and answered it saying, "Agent Rouge here."

"Rouge, we found out where a Chaos Emerald is. Both of you come to the main room immediantly" explained the commander.

"We're on our way" stated Rouge, hanging up. "Let's go" stated Rouge, turning to Shadow. Shadow nodded and they both went back to the main room.

0000000000000000000000000

In the main room, Sonic came in and asked, "Find anything yet?"

The commander looked at Sonic and replied, "Yes. We just have to wait until Shadow and Rouge gets here." After that was said, Shadow and Rouge came in the room. "Now that we're all here, the Chaos Emerald has been found. It's in the Pacific Ocean" explained the commander.

Sonic gulped and asked, "Ocean? Did he say ocean?"

"That's right faker and you're coming with us" smirked Shadow.

"The equipment that you need is already in the copter. Good luck" exclaimed the commander. Everyone went out of the room while Shadow and Knuckles had to literally drag Sonic to the copter.

"No! Anything, but the water! Anything, but the water!" shouted Sonic, trying to break free.

0000000000000000000000000

In the hanger, everyone went in the copter and Rouge ordered, Bring us to the Pacific Ocean."

"Yes mam" stated a soldier. After that was said, they started to take off while Sonic was still shouting. After a few minutes, they took off.


	12. Emerald Hunting part 1

**Chapter 12: Emerald Hunting part 1**

In the helicopter, Sonic finally stopped shouting. "Okay, now I'm deph" joked Knuckles, laughing.

"Ha ha very funny Knuckles" groaned Sonic, not very amused. When Sonic looked out the window, they were already at the Pacific Ocean. Sonic gulped and didn't want to look out the window anymore. Rouge came out of the cockpit with all the equipment they needed.

"Alright, put these on" ordered Rouge.

"Do I have to?" asked Sonic, scared.

"Yes, now here" replied Rouge, handing him the equipment.

Sonic looked at the equipment and groaned, "Alright, if I have to."

Everyone put the equipment on themselves while the speaker turned on and shouted, "It's diving time!" After that was said, they all dived.

When everyone hit the water, Shadow stated, "I sense the Chaos Emerald near us."

"Good, the sooner we find it, the sooner we get out of here" exclaimed Sonic, being helped by Amy and Knuckles. They all swan around and Rouge saw something shiny behind a rock.

"Be right back" smiled Rouge, going towards the rock.

Shadow looked at the rock and shouted, "Wait a sec...Rouge, get away from there!" It was too late however, Rouge was already attacked by a robot.

"A robot underwater! It must be one of Eggman's left over robots!" shouted Sonic. The robot attacked them, but they all dodged the attack.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow, attacking the robot. The attack hit the robot in the head and it exploded. The explosion blew them a little and they landed on the sandy, ocean ground. "Is everyone alright?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah" everyone replied. They went to look for the Chaos Emerald again. Knuckles saw a ship wreak and shouted, "Look over there!"

Everyone looked at it and Shadow stated, "I sense chaos energy in that wreakage. Let's go check it out." Everyone nodded and went over to the wreakage.

When they got to the wreakage, Shadow explained, "Alright let's split up into groups. Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles search the outside while Rouge and I check the inside."

Sonic looked at Shadow and asked, "Why do I have to go with Amy?"

"Sonic just deal with it" stated Rouge. After that was said, they spilt up in their groups.

With Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles, Amy was snuggling up to Sonic while swimming. Sonic groaned and looked at Knuckles and asked, "See anything yet?"

Knuckles looked at Sonic and replied, "No, you?"

"Nope, no Chaos Emerald yet" stated Sonic.

"Oh Sonic, let's kiss under the sea" stated Amy, being in her own fantasy world. Sonic groaned and they kept searching.

With Shadow and Rouge, Rouge saw a treasure chest. She looked at it in awe and Shadow stated, "Earth to Rouge."

Rouge looked at Shadow and exclaimed, "Sorry, I must have zoned out from this beautiful treasure."

Shadow looked at the treasure and exclaimed, "Come on Rouge, we have to find the emerald."

"Alright" sighed Rouge. After that was said, they both kept searching.

Sonic saw something move and stated, "Knuckles look."

Knuckles looked at it and exclaimed, "Oh god...another robot." The robot attacked them and Knuckles punched it while Amy hammered it.

The robot was destroyed and Sonic cheered, "Nice job guys."

Knuckles saw something glowing and shouted, "Look! I found it!"

"Alright! Way to go Knuckles!" cheered Sonic, excited. Knuckles grabbed it and communicated Rouge.

Rouge heard her communicator beep and exclaimed, "Hold on a minute Shadow." Shadow stopped swimming and Rouge answered the communicator and stated, "Hello?"

"It's Knuckles. I got the Chaos Emerald. Let's get ready to go to the surface" exclaimed Knuckles, through the communicator.

"Okay, we're on our way" smiled Rouge, hanging up. "Let's go" stated Rouge, looking at Shadow. Shadow nodded and they were both on their way to the surface.

00000000000000000000000000000

Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy were on their way to the surface until Sonic saw something. "Uh...Knuckles, I think there's another robot" whispered Sonic, pointing where it was.

Knuckles looked at it and whispered, "Stay back." All of a sudden, someone threw and dagger at them.

They all dodged and Amy shouted, "What was that!" Knuckles saw what it was and it was a Black Arms soldier.

"Damn it! Not this guy!" shouted Knuckles, irritated. Knuckles tried to attack the soldier, but he dodged. "Amy! Get Sonic out of here!" shouted Knuckles. Amy nodded and led Sonic to the surface.

Shadow and Rouge were on their way to the surface until Shadow saw Knuckles fighting a Black Arms soldier. Shadow looked at Rouge and exclaimed, "You go ahead. I'll catch up." Rouge nodded and went to the surface. Shadow went to Knuckles to help him fight.

000000000000000000000000000

Knuckles tried to punch the soldier, but he kept dodging. Knuckles growled and tried to punch him again. The soldier dodged again and went behind him. The soldier kicked Knuckles in the back and he fell to the sandy, ocean ground.

The soldier was ready to finish him off until someone shouted, "Chaos Spear!" The attack hit the soldier and it hit the heart. The soldier fell to the sandy ground, dead. Knuckles looked up to see who saved him.

He saw Shadow above him and smiled, "Phew, that was close. Thanks Shadow."

"No problem" stated Shadow as Knuckles got back up. They both went to the surface.

000000000000000000000000000

In the helicopter, Sonic, Amy, and Rouge were waiting for Shadow and Knuckles to come back. "I hope they're okay. What if that soldier is killing them" exclaimed Amy, worried.

"Don't worry Amy. I'm sure they're fine" assured Sonic.

Amy looked at Sonic and smiled, "You're right. Thanks Sonic."

"No problem" smiled Sonic. They heard someone come in the helicopter and they looked to see Shadow and Knuckles.

"What happened?" asked Rouge.

Shadow looked at Rouge and replied, "A Black Arms soldier attacked us. Probably for the Chaos Emerald."

The speaker turned on and explained, "Attention, the fifth Chaos Emerald is in the forest east from here. We will be there in 10 minutes."

"Good, a place with no water" smiled Sonic, relieved.

"What's with you and water?" asked Shadow.

Sonic looked at Shadow and replied, "I can't swim."

"Well no wonder you needed help and we had to literaly drag you to the copter" smirked Shadow.

Everyone laughed and Sonic shouted, "Hey! That's not funny!" Now they're on their way to the forest.


	13. Emerald Hunting part 2

**Chapter 13: Emerald Hunting part 2**

In the helicopter, they were five minutes away from the forest. Rouge looked at Shadow and asked, "Do you think we'll be able to defeat Black Doom and stop his plan?"

Shadow looked at Rouge and replied, "To tell you the truth, I really don't know."

Sonic looked at them and assured, "Well, I know that we can. We'll defeat him lik we did with Eggman."

Knuckles looked at Sonic and exclaimed, "Yeah, but this isn't Eggman we're dealing with here. I mean he could kill us if his plan works."

"I have to agree with Knuckles on this one. We don't even know what his plan is" exclaimed Shadow.

The speaker turned on and stated, "We're landing." After that was said, the helicopter started to land.

When the helicopter landed, everyone got off the plane. "Alright, time to split up again. Sonic, you're coming with me while Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge go together" explained Shadow.

Knuckles looked at Shadow and shouted, "What! Why do I have to be with that bat!"

"Deal with it" stated Shadow, irritated. After that was said, they all seperated.

With Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy, they found a cave. They went in the cave and saw that there was a huge robot. "Great, another left over robot" groaned Knuckles, irritated. The robot attacked and they all dodged.

"Tornado Kick!" shouted Rouge, attacking the robot. The attack hit the robot in the back of the head and exploded.

"Nice kick Rouge!" cheered Amy.

"Hmph! I could have done better" muttered Knuckles.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you attack it as well?" asked Rouge, smiling.

Knuckles looked at Rouge, irritated and shouted, "Shut up you bat!" They got out of the cave and kept searching.

000000000000000000000000000

With Sonic and Shadow, Shadow saw a glow on the ground. Shadow went over to see what it was. It was a Chaos Emerald.

Shadow picked it up and stated, "Sonic, I found it."

"Great!" smiled Sonic, excited. All of a sudden, a ball of fire came at them. They both dodged and Sonic shouted, "What the hell was that!" A bull appeared, throwing more fire balls from its mouth. Black Arms soldiers followed and fired their guns at them. They dodged the attacks and Sonic tried to contact Knuckles.

00000000000000000000000000

Knuckles heard his communicator and smiled, "They must have found the Chaos Emerald." Knuckles answered it and stated, "Knuckles here."

"Knuckles! Help!" shouted Sonic, from the communicator.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" asked Knuckles.

"We're being attacked! AH!" ahouted Sonic, as the signal was destroyed.

"Sonic? Sonic!" shouted Knuckles.

Rouge and Amy went over to him and Amy asked, "What's wrong?"

Knuckles looked at them and replied, "Shadow and Sonic are being attacked. Let's go!" The girls nodded and they all went to find Shadow and Sonic.

00000000000000000000000000

Two minutes earlier, Knuckles answered and stated, "Knuckles here."

"Knuckles! Help!" shouted Sonic, panicing.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" asked Knuckles.

"We're being attacked! AH!" shouted Sonic, as the communicator was destroyed by a Black Arm. Sonic sweat dropped and asked, "Got any good ideas?"

"Kill the soldiers first, then we find out how to kill the bull" replied Shadow.

"Okay" smiled Sonic. They both began to attack the soldiers.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow, attacking the soldiers.

"Sonic Wind!" shouted Sonic, attacking the soldiers.

The attacks killed most of the soldiers and they heard someone shout, "Tornado Kick!"

"I know that attack" smiled Shadow. Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge joined the battle as they kill the rest of the soldiers.

"Way to go guys!" cheered Sonic, smiling.

"Now to find the weakness of that bull" exclaimed Shadow. The bull fired fire balls and everyone dodged them. "Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow, attacking the bull. The attack hit his chest and it didn't do any damage to it.

"Well, apparently the heart is no weakness for this one" exclaimed Sonic.

"It's probably because of its blubbery body. Let's try something else" explained Rouge. All of a sudden, Shadow heard a voice in his head.

**"The weakness is his eye"** explained the voice.

"It's worth a shot" whispered Shadow, getting ready to attack the bull. Shadow ran up to it and spin dashed it in the eye. The bull screamed in pain, but it was still alive. Shadow looked at the others and shouted, "Hit its eye! That's the weakness!" Everyone nodded and attacked the bull, aiming for the eye.

"Sonic Wind!" shouted Sonic, attacking the bull.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow, attacking the bull.

"Tornado Kick!" shouted Rouge, attacking the bull. Knuckles let out a battle cry and punched the bull's eye. Amy rapidly hit its eye with her hammer. The bull once again cried in pain and fell to the ground, dead.

"Woohoo! Now that's what I call kicking ass!" shouted Sonic, smiling.

"Did you find the Chaos Emerald before you were attacked?" asked Knuckles. Shadow nodded and showed them the Chaos Emerald.

"Let's get back to the copter" suggested Shadow. Everyone nodded and went back to the helicopter.

In the helicopter, everyone arrived. "Two down, two to go" smiled Amy.

"Yep" smiled Sonic.

The speaker turned on and explained, "Attention, the tracker says that the next Chaos Emerald is in the Mystic Ruins. We'll be there in 12 minutes." After that was said, they took off.


	14. Emerald Hunting part 3

**Chapter 14: Emerald Hunting part 3**

In the helicopter, they were three minutes away from the Mystic Ruins. "What was that thing that attacked us" asked Knuckles.

"It must have been a Black Arm, but with a different weakness" replied Shadow.

"That was a tough battle" stated Amy.

"I'll say, the Black Arms are harder than Eggman ever was" exclaimed Sonic.

The speaker turned on and stated, "We're landing." After that was said, they landed.

When the helicopter landed, everyone got out. "I think we should stay together on this one" suggested Knuckles.

"I agree with Knuckles. If we're attacked or get lost if we're seperated we won't be able to find help on time" explained Shadow.

"Yeah and Knuckles knows more about this place than us, so he should lead us" agreed Amy. After that was said, they all started to walk around.

After a few minutes Shadow stated, "Wait, I sense the emerald close by."

"Alright then, lead the way" exclaimed Knuckles. After a few minutes walking, they heard something from behind. They turned to see a army of Black Arms soldiers.

"Damn" growled Shadow, irritated.

"Why now?" asked Sonic, also irritated. The soldiers attacked and everyone dodged. "Sonic Wind!" shouted Sonic, attacking the soldiers. The attack killed some soldiers, but there was still a lot more to go.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow, attacking the soldiers.

"Sonic Wind!" shouted Sonic, attacking the soldiers.

"Tornado Kick!" shouted Rouge, attacking the soldiers. Knuckles punched them while Amy hammered them down. There were still a lot of soldiers and Sonic and Shadow spin dashed them.

"There's no way we'll defeat them all" exclaimed Knuckles.

Shadow took off his energy rings and stated "Stand back." They did so as Shadow was readying the blast. "Chaos...Blast!" shouted Shadow, unleashing the blast. All the soldiers were killed and Shadow kneeled down to the ground, exhausted. Rouge picked up Shadow's energy rings and handed them to him.

"Th-Thanks" stuttered Shadow, taking them from Rouge's hands.

"No problem Shads" smiled Rouge. Shadow put them back on and stood up.

"What's up with all these Black Arms attacks?" asked Sonic, irritated.

"I don't know, but they might be here for the emerald to" replied Shadow.

Knuckles saw a glow and shouted, "Hey guys! I found it!" Everyone went over to te glow and it was a Chaos Emerald.

"Woohoo! Now we only need one more!" shouted Sonic, smiling.

"Yeah" shouted Amy. All of a sudden, Shadow started to have a headache and started fall to the ground until Rouge caught him.

"This vision must be important if he passes out now" exclaimed Sonic.

"Vision? What vision?" asked Amy, confused.

"All I know is he passes out to have a vision when something important is going to happen" explained Sonic, looking at Amy. Everyone then waited for Shadow to wake up.

In Shadow's dream, Shadow saw the dark glow again. **"Shadow, I found out where the last Chaos Emerald is"** exclaimed the glow.

Shadow asked, "Where is it?"

**"It's in the Space Colony ARK"** replied the glow.

Shadow's eyes widened and asked, "Where on the ARK?"

**"It's in the escape pod room"** replied the glow. Shadow then remembered the event in that room and kneeled to the ground. The glow noticed this and exclaimed, **"Don't get so worked up on what happened there. Right now you need to concentrate on stopping Black Doom."** Shadow nodded and stood back up.

**"Oh, and one more thing" **stated the glow.

Shadow looked at the glow and asked, "Yes?"

**"You'll need that capsule in the Black Comet"** replied the glow, disappearing.

00000000000000000000000000

Shadow woke up and exclaimed, "I know where the last Chaos Emerald is."

"Where is it?" asked Sonic.

"It's in the Space Colony ARK" replied Shadow.

Rouge thought for a minute and exclaimed, "In that case, we need to go back to G.U.N and use a space ship to get there." Everyone nodded and went back to the helicopter.

0000000000000000000000000000

In the helicopter, everyone got in the helicopter. Rouge looked at a soldier and ordered, "Bring us back to G.U.N."

"Yes mam" stated the soldier. After that was said, they took off.


	15. To the ARK

**Chapter 15: To the ARK**

In G.U.N HQ, the helicopter landed in the hanger. Everyone got out of the helicopter and Rouge ordered, "Follow me to the spaceship." Everyone nodded and went to the spaceship.

00000000000000000000000000000

When they got there, Rouge entered the password to the ship. "Access granted" stated the computer. The door to the ship opened and everyone went in.

00000000000000000000000000000

In the ship, Sonic looked at Rouge and asked, "Are you sure you can fly this thing?"

Rouge stated, "Positive." After that was said, everyone sat down and Rouge started the ship. When she started it, she stated, "Hold on!" They took off.

000000000000000000000000000

In the Black Comet, Black Doom looked at the screen and saw that Shadow and the others were going to the ARK. A soldier came in and bowed to Black Doom and asked, "What will we do my lord?"

Black Doom looked at the soldier replied, "It's time to go and steal the rest of the emeralds. Prepare my soldiers to go to the ARK."

"Yes my lord" stated the soldier, leaving the room.

00000000000000000000000000

In the Space Colony ARK, they landed the ship. Everyone got out and Shadow stated, "Follow me." Everyone nodded and followed him down the hall. When they were running, Shadow was having flashbacks of the events that happened 50 years ago. Although, he decided to try to ignore them. After hearing Maria screaming when she was stabbed in the heart, he couldn't take it anymore.

He kneeled down to the floor and Rouge asked, "Shadow? Are you alright?"

Shadow looked at Rouge and replied, "I'm fine, I just didn't want to come back here."

"I can see why. Although, like I said, you're not alone anymore" assured Rouge, hugging him from behind.

Shadow smiled, "You're right. Let's go." Shadow stood back up and everyone ran to the room with the escape pods.

0000000000000000000000000000

When they entered the room, everyone looked around for the Chaos Emerald. Shadow looked out the window, seeing the Earth. Shadow then remembered times when he was watching the Earth with Maria.

50 years ago, Maria and Shadow were looking at the Earth. "What do you think how it is down there Shadow?" asked Maria, looking at the beautiful planet below.

"I wish I knew. Although, hearing about from the Professor, it sounds really nice" replied Shadow, also looking at the planet.

"We will go down there someday, won't we Shadow?" asked Maria, looking at Shadow.

Shadow looked at Maria and smiled, "We will Maria. I promise."

Back in the present, Rouge placed her hand on Shadow's shoulder. "You okay?" asked Rouge, concerned.

Shadow looked at her and replied, "Yes, I'm fine."

Suddenly, Sonic shouted, "I found it!" Everyone went over to Sonic and there it was, the Chaos Emerald. Sonic picked it up and shouted, "Ah yeah!" All of a sudden, Shadow got a headache and fell to the floor until Rouge caught him. "Why does that not surprise me?" whispered Sonic.

0000000000000000000000000000

In Shadow's dream, the glow warned, **"Black Doom is coming now. He's prepared his soldiers and he's going to try to steal the emeralds."**

"Great, we have to stop him" exclaimed Shadow, irritated.

**"If he succeeds, go to the Black Comet. That's where he will move on with his plan"** explained the glow. After that was said, the glow disappeared.

In the Black Comet, Black Doom and his soldiers were ready. "Now, we will steal the rest of the Chaos Emeralds! Once we do, no one with be able to stop us! Not even Shadow and his pesky friends!" shouted Black Doom, laughing.

"Chaos Control!" shouted, Black Doom. They all teleported to the ARK.

Shadow woke up and warned, "Black Doom's coming."

"Oh come on!" whined Sonic, irritated. All of a sudden, Black Doom appeared with his soldiers.

"Not you again" stated Shadow, irritated.

"Hand over the emeralds. That way you will die quicker once my plan continues" demanded Black Doom.

"Like hell we'll hand them over to you!" shouted Shadow.

"Very well then, I shall take them by force! Now my soldiers, attack!" ordered Black Doom. The battle on the ARK began.


	16. Black Doom Steals the Emeralds

**Chapter 16: Black Doom steals the emeralds**

"Very well then, I shall take them by force! Now my soldiers attack!" ordered Black Doom. The soldiers did as they were ordered and attacked. Everyone dodged the attack and they attacked back.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow, attacking the soldiers.

"Tornado Kick!" shouted Rouge, attacking the soldiers. Knuckles let out a battle cry and punched the soldiers. Amy rapidly hammered them down with her hammer.

There were still more soldiers and Shadow shouted, "Sonic and I will handle Black Doom while you keep fighting the soldiers!" Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy nodded and Sonic and Shadow attacked Black Doom.

Black Doom saw Sonic and Shadow coming and smiled. "Dark Spear!" shouted Black Doom, attacking them. Sonic and Shadow dodged the attack and spin dashed Black Doom. Black Doom dodged and shouted, "Dark Beam!" The attack hit Sonic in the gut.

"Agh!" screamed Sonic, spitting out blood. When Sonic hit the floor, he dropped the Chaos Emerald. Black Doom grabbed it and whispered,

"One down, three to go." All of a sudden, Black Doom got hit by a yellow spear from behind. Black Doom growled and looked behind him to see Shadow. "Dark Spear!" shouted Black Doom, attacking Shadow. Shadow dodged the attack and got ready to attack Black Doom.

0000000000000000000000000000

Knuckles punched soldiers as fast as he could while Amy hammered them down. Rouge kept on doing Tornado Kicks and every once and a while throw bombs. The soldiers slashed them with their swords and shot them with their guns. Knuckles got slashed in the arm, Amy got shot in the leg, and Rouge got shot in the arm.

They screamed in pain and the girls kneeled down to the floor. Knuckles went on the punching them with his good arm and almost all of them died. Rouge threw bombs with his good arm to finish them off.

All the soldiers were dead and Knuckles explained, "You girls stay here while I help fight Black Doom." The girls nodded and Knuckles went to help Shadow and Sonic.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow, attacking Black Doom.

Black Doom shouted, "Chaos Control!" He teleported out of the way. Black Doom appeared behind Shadow and shouted, "Dark Beam!" The attack hit Shadow and he screamed in pain. Shadow hit the floor and dropped the two Chaos Emeralds he carried. Black Doom picked them up and got ready to finish Shadow off until something hit him in the back. He turned to see Sonic in a fighting stance.

"Stay away from my friend!" shouted Sonic.

Black Doom laughed, "I can do whatever I want with him. He is my son after all."

"Wha-What do you mean?" asked Shadow, getting up.

"You don't know do you?" laughed Black Doom.

Knuckles stopped running to them, hearing this and shouted, "What the!"

Shadow just gave Black Doom a confused look and Black Doom explained, "Gerald needed help to create you so, he asked me. He took a sample of my blood and put it in you. That makes you my son. You were created by my blood Shadow."

Shadow looked at him shocked and shouted, "Wha-What!"

Sonic and Knuckles were also surprised about this and Sonic whispered, "No way."

"Now to kill you for betraying me!" shouted Black Doom. All of a sudden, Shadow felt a sharp pain in his heart more than before and he fell to the ground while coughing out blood.

Shadow screamed in pain as Sonic shouted, "Shadow!"

The girls heard all of this and looked at what was going on. Rouge looked in horror at Shadow on the floor, coughing out blood.

"Shadow!" shouted Rouge, running towards him.

"Rouge wait!" shouted Amy, still on the floor.

Shadow continued to scream in pain and Knuckles ran over to Shadow with the Chaos Emerald in his hand. Black Doom quickly attacked him shouting, "Dark Spear!" The attack hit Knuckles and dropped the Chaos Emerald.

"No!" shouted Knuckles. Black Doom went to grab until suddenly, Rouge grabbed it before he could. Rouge went over to Shadow and placed the emerald on Shadow's chest. The pain stopped and he fell unconscious.

Black Doom growled, "Dark Spear!" The attack hit Rouge and she dropped the emerald. Black Doom grabbed it and exclaimed, "Farewell, Chaos...Control!"

Knuckles shouted, "Damn it! Now he has all of them!"

Sonic looked at Knuckles and explained, "When Shadow wakes up, he'll take us to the main room." Sonic went to Amy to help her.

In Shadow's dream, the glow shoved up. **"Are you alright?"** asked the glow.

Shadow got up and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine." Shadow looked at the glow and exclaimed, "It's just...Black Doom helped create me. That makes him my father."

**"I understand. Do you remember what I told you to do if Black Doom stole the emeralds?" **asked the glow. Shadow nodded and the glow ordered, **"Now, go."** The glow disappeared.

In the Black Comet, Black Doom placed the rest of the emeralds on the alter. A soldier came in and bowed to Black Doom.

"My lord, the plan shall be carried out in one hour" explained the soldier.

Black Doom looked at the soldier and exclaimed, "Excellent. Soon, this planet will be lost." Black Doom laughed, evilly.


	17. The Black Comet

**Chapter 17: The Black Comet**

In the Space Colony ARK, Shadow woke up. He woke up to see Rouge next to him.

"R-Rouge" stuttered Shadow, tryin to get up. All of a sudden, Rouge kissed him on the lips. Shadow kissed back and they parted.

"Don't scare me like that ever again!" shouted Rouge, hugging him.

Shadow hugged her back and smiled, "I won't. Thanks for saving me."

Rouge looked at him and smiled, "Anytime love."

Sonic went over to them and asked, "Can you take us to the main room? We have to find out where Black Doom is." Shadow nodded and stood up. Sonic went to Amy and picked her up.

"If you need medical supplies, it's also in the main room" exclaimed Shadow, looking at Sonic. Everyone nodded and went to the main room.

In the main room, Shadow got the medical supplies. "Here, clean their wounds while I look for Black Doom on the computer and tried to find the location of Black Doom" explained Shadow.

Sonic cleaned Amy's wound first, Knuckles, then Rouge. Rouge went over to Shadow and asked, "Find anything yet?"

Shadow looked at Rouge and replied, "Not yet." All of a sudden, a comet came to the screen. "Well...now I did" chuckled Shadow, looking at the screen. Rouge giggled at this and the others came to the computer. "What is that?" asked Shadow.

"Once every 50 years, that Black Comet passes by this planet. Heh heh...oh, do you think those aliens are somehow connected with that comet?" explained Sonic, looking at the screen.

"Black...Comet...Ugh!" stuttered Shadow, falling to his knees with his hand on his head.

"Huh? Shadow what's wrong?" asked Rouge, worried.

"I think Sonic's right. They're up there and that's where we'll finish this" replied Shadow, standing up. After that was said, they went to the spaceship.

When they got to the spaceship everyone went in. Shadow was about to go in until Rouge stopped him.

"What's wrong Rouge?" asked Shadow, looking at Rouge.

"Before we go end this, I want to do something" replied Rouge, getting closer to Shadow. Shadow leaned closer to her to and they kissed. Rouge wanted this one to be special just in case they don't make it out of this. The parted and went in the ship. Rouge started it up and took off.

000000000000000000000000000

In the Black Comet, a soldier came in the main room and bowed down to Black Doom. "My lord, Shadow is coming to the Black Comet" explained a soldier.

Black Doom looked at the soldier and laughed, "Let him come. This planet will come to an end anyway."

"Yes my lord" stated a soldier, leaving the room.

Black Doom laughed, "It's too late Shadow. The only way to stop me now is to find out what that capsule is."

00000000000000000000000000

In the spaceship, everyone was hoping for the best. Shadow took the capsule out and looked at it.

The capsule glowed a bit and Shadow heard a voice that exclaimed, **"Your time is almost here."** The glow disappeared and Shadow wondered what the voice ment.

Sonic noticed this and asked, "What's up?"

Shadow looked at Sonic and replied, "I heard a voice that said my time is almost here and I don't even know what it means."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out soon Shadow" assured Sonic, smiling.

Shadow smiled, "You're right."

Knuckles looked at Shadow and whispered, "Hey Shadow."

Shadow looked at Knuckles and stated, "Yeah?"

"What's with you and Rouge?" asked Knuckles, smiling.

"Well, I..." stated Shadow, nervous.

"Now that you mention it, I did see them kiss" smiled Sonic.

"Will you be quiet back there!" snapped Rouge, looking at Sonic and Knuckles.

Sonic and Knuckles instantly stopped and Shadow whispered, "Thanks Rouge."

Rouge whispered, "No problem." She winked at him.

0000000000000000000000000000

The ship landed on the Black Comet and everyone got out of the ship. All of a sudden, Black Doom appeared in front of them.

"Black Doom!" shouted Shadow, irritated.

Black Doom laughed, "It's too late Shadow. My plan is already in action. Now watch as this comet teleports to the surface of the Earth! Chaos Control!" All of a sudden, a bright light came out of Black Doom and everyone covered their eyes.

"This can't be happening!" shouted Shadow, covering his eyes.

In G.U.N HQ, a soldier came in the room, panicing. "Commander! There's an emergency!" shouted the soldier.

The commander looked at the soldier and asked, "What's the emergency?"

"The Black Comet! It's on Earth!" shouted the soldier, fainting.

"Oh no!" shouted the commander, looking at the screen. He saw that the Black Comet was indeed on Earth. All of a sudden, everyone was frozen in place. Almost everyone screamed in panic and the commander shouted, "Ugh! What's this!"

In the Black Comet, everyone saw that they were on Earth. "Black Doom! What have you done!" shouted Shadow, full of anger.

"I used Chaos Control with Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald to teleport the comet to the Earth. Now, there is nothing you can do" laughed Black Doom.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what? I'm going to crush this rock...Ugh!" shouted Knuckles, freezing in place.

"Knuckles! What's wrong! Ugh!" shouted Sonic, also freezing in place.

Amy and Rouge froze to and Shadow shouted, "Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy!"

Black Doom laughed, "Shadow, I will be waiting for you in the battle field." Black Doom teleported away.

Shadow started run after him until Rouge shouted, "Shadow!"

Shadow looked at her and assured, "Don't worry I'll be back. I promise." After that was said, Shadow ran off.


	18. The Secret Power

**Chapter 18: The Secret Power**

Shadow was now on his way to Black Doom. Some Black Arms came to stop them, but Shadow killed them in no time with his Chaos Spear. He finally arrived to where Black Doom was and stated, "Black Doom, let's battle."

"Indeed my son" stated Black Doom. Now the battle began.

Shadow shouted, "Chaos Spear!" and attacked Black Doom.

Black Doom dodged the attack and shouted, "Dark Rift!" The rift hit Shadow in the gut. Shadow screamed in pain as he spits out blood and falls to the floor. Black Doom went over to him and exclaimed, "I'm very disappointed in you my son. If only you would join me instead of these pathetic humans."

Before Black Doom could attack, Shadow shouted, "Chaos Control!" He teleported out of the way. Shadow appeared behind Black Doom and spin dashed him.

Black Doom fell to teh floor and screamed, "Ugh!" Shadow then started up a Chaos Spear.

With the others, Sonic was fooling around, while frozen. Knuckles got a little annoyed and shouted, "Sonic! Shut up!"

Sonic instantly stopped and stated, "Heh, sorry."

Knuckles sighed, "Hurry up Shadow because I don't want to be annoyed by Sonic anymore."

"Hey! I heard that!" shouted Sonic, irritated.

Amy laughed, "Wow. You guys are entertaining, even if you are frozen."

Rouge was worried about Shadow and thought, 'Please be alright.'

0000000000000000000000000000

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow, attacking Black Doom.

Black Doom dodged the attack and shouted, "Dark Spear!" Shadow dodged the attack and Black Doom did something unexpected. All of a sudden, Shadow felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Ugh!" screamed Shadow, falling to his knees. Black Doom laughed as Shadow shouted, "Wha-What it this!"

"Do you feel that? I can control you. There is no escape" laughed Black Doom.

"Damn you!" shouted Shadow, struggling.

In the Space Colony ARK, the Chaotix were on the main computer. Espio was trying to hack into Professor Gerald's journal and Vector shouted, "Hurry up Espio! We need to get the data before it's lost!"

Espio looked at Vector and exclaimed, "Easy for you to say. Who signed you up for this anyway."

Charmy began to dance and exclaimed, "That's it, I'm doing it. Get out of the way."

Charmy flew to the controls when Vector shouted, "Get back here you idiot!" It was too late however, Charmy already crashed into the controls. A video came on the screen with Professor Gerald on the screen.

"Hey! It's working!" shouted the Chaotix, in unison.

In the Black Comet, a voice was heard and stated, "Shadow, my son."

Shadow looked up and stated, "Professor?"

"What is this!" shouted Black Doom.

"You must know, you need to destroy the Black Comet with the Eclispe Cannon in 50 years. You may find a capsule, use it when the time is right. The capsule is your hidden power. You must stop Black Doom, or everything is lost" explained Gerald. The voice disappeared and Shadow thought about what Gerald said.

'The capsule is my secret power' Shadow thought.

Black Doom laughed, "Gerald you fool. Shadow is already under my control. What!" All of a sudden, Shadow got up, out of his control. "Hm...so you are immune of my mind control" muttered Black Doom.

Shadow took out the capsule and smirked, "Yes, and now I know what this is for."

Suddenly, the capsule broke and Black Doom shouted, "No!" The mark of the Black Arms appeared on his hand and Shadow's eyes turned to like Black Doom's.

"Now behold my true power!" shouted Shadow, in a odd voice. Black Doom looked in horror as this happened. "Dark Spear!" shouted Shadow, attacking Black Doom.

"Chaos Control!" shouted Black Doom, teleporting out of the comet. "Let's end this in the sky. You will die" exclaimed Black Doom. The Chaos Emerald, revolved Shadow and started to spin. His fur turned gold, but his stripes red. Before he went up to the sky, he went to help the others.

000000000000000000000000000

Shadow appeared by them and Rouge shouted, "Shadow!"

Shadow explained, "Hold on, I'm getting you guys out of here before I completly stop Black Doom." With only a wave of his hand, they were unfrozen. "Now go!" shouted Shadow.

"What's up with your voice?" asked Sonic.

"I'll explain later. Now get going!" shouted Shadow. Everyone left except for Rouge. Rouge went up to him and kissed him on the lips.

She pulled away and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you to" smiled Shadow. Shadow teleported out of the comet.

Rouge ran out and thought, 'Beat that asshole Shadow.'


	19. The Final Battle

**Chapter 19: The Final Battle**

In the sky, Devil Doom waiting for Shadow. He saw a gold glow coming towards him. It was Super Shadow.

"I gave you life and this is how you repay me? Now you shall die with these pathetic humans" exclaimed Devil Doom, getting ready to attack Shadow. "Burn!" shouted Devil Doom, throwing a fire ball at Shadow.

Shadow dodged it and shouted, "Dark Spear!" The attack hit him in the chest, but it didn't seem to effect him. 'Damn. He's just resistant like the bull was. Wait, that's it!" Shadow thought.

"Chaos Control!" shouted Devil Doom, teleporting to the far left.

Shadow followed him and shouted, "Dark Spear!" The attack hit his eye and it did effect. Devil Doom as Doom's eye went to the other side of his head. 'So the eye goes to the other side of it's head when I hit the eye' Shadow thought.

"Chaos Control!" shouted Devil Doom, teleporting to the far right. Shadow followed him and got ready to use another Dark Spear.

In G.U.N HQ, the commander and his soldiers were watching the battle on the screen. Everyone was cheering for Shadow to win, but the commander was silent.

'Black Doom, your plan ends here' the commander thought.

With the others, they were all cheering. "Yeah Shadow, put that guy in his place!" shouted Knuckles.

"Go Shadow!" shouted Sonic.

"Come on, defeat that guy!" shouted Amy.

"Shadow, I know you can do it!" shouted Rouge.

"Dark Spear!" shouted Shadow, attacking Devil Doom. The attack his Devil Doom's eye and the same process went on again.

"I see, I underestimated the power of the emeralds" exclaimed Devil Doom. "Dark Beam!" shouted Devil Doom, attacking Shadow.

The attack hit Shadow hit in the gut and he screamed, "Ugh!" He spit out blood.

"Chaos Control!" shouted Devil Doom, teleporting to the far right.

Shadow followed him and shouted, "Dark Spear!" The attack hit Devil Doom's eye and the process happened again.

"Dark Blast!" shouted Devil Doom, attacking Shadow. The attack hit Shadow almost everywhere and he spit out blood. Devil Doom laughed at this. "You're too weak to defeat me. You should just give up now" laughed Devil Doom.

Shadow was breathing heavily and stuttered, "I'll never...give up...I have one...more attack to do." Shadow's body was now glowing dark purple.

"What! No you can't!" shouted Devil Doom, panicing.

"Dark...Blast!" shouted Shadow, uleashing the attack. The attack hit Devil Doom everywhere. Devil Doom screamed in agony adn started to fall.

"No! I was so close! I will be back someday, just you wait Shadow!" shouted Devil Doom, falling.

"Your plan has failed...father" whispered Shadow. 'Now there's only one thing left to do" Shadow thought, going towards the Black Comet.

Shadow went under the Black Comet and shouted, "Chaos Control!" The comet teleported to space. When the comet got to space, the Space Colony ARK activated the Eclispe Cannon automatically. The beam fired at the Black Comet was no more.

With the others, they cheered as Shadow came down to them. As his Super form disappeared he started to fall to the ground. Rouge caught him before he hit the ground and shouted, "Shadow!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's just super exhausted. Let's get back to G.U.N" assured Sonic. Everyone nodded and Rouge had Shadow in her arms and went back to G.U.N.

In G.U.N HQ, everyone was unfrozen. The soldiers cheered, "He did it!" All of a sudden, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge came in with Shadow in Rouge's arms.

The soldiers gasped and Sonic asked, "Could your doctors clean his wounds?"

"Of course, follow me to the medical room" replied the commander, leaving the room. Everyone nodded and followed the commander to the medical room.

00000000000000000000000000000

In the medical room, Rouge layed Shadow on a bed. The doctor came in with medical supplies and started to treat Shadow's wounds.

"That must have been a tough battle if he's banged up like this" exclaimed Sonic.

"Yeah, but he saved us. We won!" cheered Knuckles.

"Wait, where are the emeralds?" asked Amy.

Rouge took them all out and replied, "When Shadow turned back to normal, I also picked these up."

"What about the Master Emerald?" asked Sonic.

"I brought it back to Angel Island while they were fighting" replied Knuckles. The doctor finished treating Shadow's wounds and they all waited for Shadow to wake up.


	20. It's Finally Over

**Chapter 20: It's Finally Over**

In Shadow's dream, the glow appeared by Shadow. **"You did it"** smiled the glow.

Shadow looked at the glow and smiled, "Yeah, thanks to my new powers."

The voice laughed, **"Those powers aren't new. They were inside you all along. The capsule just let it out."**

Shadow smiled, "Wow, but Black Doom said that he will be back. Is that true?"

**"Yes, but you don't need to worry about that now. Oh, and one more thing. Use Chaos Revive to bring Tails back to life"** explained the glow. Shadow nodded and the glow disappeared.

00000000000000000000000000

Shadow woke up and Rouge shouted, "He's waking up!"

The others went up to him and asked, "Hey Shadow. What was your voice all about earlier?" Shadow explained what happened on the Black Comet and shouted, "Cool!"

Shadow cleared his throat and smiled, "Well, I got to keep a promise."

Sonic was confused and asked, "What promise?"

"You'll see. Come on guys, we're going to the workshop." replied Shadow, grabbing everyone except the commander. "Chaos Control!" shouted Shadow, teleporting to the workshop.

000000000000000000000000000

In Tails' workshop, they appeared near Tails' body. Shadow went to Tails and his eyes changed again. Everyone smiled when they found out what he was doing.

"Chaos...Revive!" shouted Shadow. Tails' body lifted from the ground and it was glowing with a bright light. Everyone covered their eyes from the blinding light. When the glow disappeared Shadow set Tails on the ground. Tails started to open his eyes and he sat up.

"T-Tails!" shouted Sonic, hugging him.

"S-Sonic? How am I alive?" asked Tails, happy and confused.

"You can thank Shadow for that" smiled Sonic, letting him go. Tails looked at Shadow when his eyes turned to normal.

Shadow smiled, "Welcome back fox-boy" Tails smiled and hugged Sonic. Rouge went over to Shadow and hugged him. Shadow hugged her back and they both got closer to eachother until they kissed. Everyone noticed the kiss and they all cheered.

Amy shouted, "Hey! Why won't you kiss me Sonic!" Sonic sweat dropped and ran out the workshop. "Come back here Sonic!" shouted Amy, following him.

Everyone laughed and Shadow smiled, "Everything's back to normal."

Meanwhile somewhere out of the city, the remaining Black Arms soldiers were walking around. "Damn it! We were so close until Shadow killed the dark lord!" shouted one of the soldiers. All of a sudden, a dark portal appeared. A bald man with a cloak came out of the portal. The man had pale skin and looked at the soliders with dark eyes.

"My name is Lord Voldemort. I have heard of your lord's loss and I'm here to help you" explained the man.

"You can?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Yes. Join me and we will revive him in my world" exclaimed Voldemort, reaching his hands to him. The soldiers took his hand and they teleported to his world.

In G.U.N HQ, Sonic and the gang were in the celebration. The commander went to the stage and smiled, "May I have your attention please? I have an important announcement." Everyone was now silent to hear what the commander had to say. "We defeated the Black Arms and killed their. Also, we have a new agent with us" smiled the commander, taking out a badge.

"That new member is Shadow the Hedgehog. Now, come up to the stage" smiled the commander. Shadow went up to the stage as everyone cheered. The commander handed Shadow the badge and smiled, "Welcome to G.U.N Agent Shadow." Shadow saluted the commander and everyone cheered louder. Rouge came up and hugged him from behind.

Shadow smiled at her and they kissed. They parted and Rouge smiled, "Way to go Shads." After that was said, they kissed again with everyone cheering.

The End


End file.
